Beyond Borders
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Ressler challenges the wrong enemy and soon finds himself fighting for his future. But what does Liz do to save Ressler's life? Will it work? Will it draw them closer together? Or is the game over before it's even started? Will Liz lose him for good? CHAP 7 UP NOW
1. Challenging the Wrong Opponent

**Title: Beyond Borders  
****Chapter 1 – Challenging the Wrong Opponent**

**Summary: **AU Ressler challenges the wrong enemy and soon finds himself fighting for his future. But when Red suggests an almost unthinkable solution to Liz, will she accept it to save Don's life? Or is the game over before it's even started? And if she does accept will both become a target now?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…only my muse and my ideas otherwise all characters belong to this amazing show! Any OC's are the work of a random name generator and any resemblance to anyone who reads this is pure coincidence!

**A/N: **Okay so yes I labelled this AU b/c in this Liz isn't married to Tom (you'll see why below hehe) and I just can't see her breaking up a marriage for this idea. I hope you all like this and give it a chance. I won't say too much so please enjoy!

* * *

"You're under arrest Stanton!" Ressler growls as he takes a few steps forward, hoping to arrest the lone occupant in the posh luxury suite. "I guess all your millions couldn't buy you common sense? Thought you'd be in the Cayman's by now."

"What makes you think my lingering here isn't on purpose? Are you alone Don?"

Ressler's brow slightly furrows at the use of his personal name; the small but brief tone of glee telling him to wait for backup. _Where the hell is Keen!_

"Turn around and put your hands on your head! You should know the drill by now."

"Why don't you come here and make me?" Stanton grins as he holds his ground, taunting the wary FBI Agent with a mocking tone.

"Because that's what you want."

"You do have the balls for it don't you Agent Ressler?"

"The game is over. Now drop to your knees an…" is all Ressler manages before Stanton actually charges. Ressler manages to get a shot off, clipping Roger Stanton in the shoulder before the two of them slam into the floor a few feet behind Ressler. Ressler's lips offer a grunt but he's quick to take action, punching Stanton in the side and trying to wrestle the large, tone frame off his.

"Shoulda listened!" Stanton growls in return as he produces a small knife and plunges it into the soft folds in Ressler's shoulder just above the shoulder blade. His lips utter a painful cry just as he knees Stanton in the groin and returns the hurt. Stanton's fingers pull back the bloody knife, intending to use it again. However, Ressler wasn't about to let that happen. He brings up his right hand, still firmly holding his gun and uses the butt end to punch Stanton in the jaw, snapping his head back and then once more in the eyes, forcing them to water and his body to spring free and roll away.

"Not…so fast!" Stanton huffs as he grabs the back of Ressler's coat and yanks backward, Ressler's body jerking back. He tries to wrestle his arms free but Stanton's fist slams down hard into the fresh wound, forcing his eyes to water instantly and his lips to cry out in pain.

Just as the knife rises once more, Liz finally enters the room, firing a warning shot – both of them knowing they need Roger Stanton alive.

"Drop the knife!" Liz shouts as Ressler struggles in vain to free himself. She looks at the blood on the end of the blade, no drips, but still fresh enough and her mind races to know if her partner had just been injured. With the cry that Ressler uttered she's sure she's right. "I won't tell you again!" She warns as she fires off a shot that misses him a second time.

"Next time…she won't be around to interfere."

"There won't be a next time! You're going into a dark hole for the rest of your life!" Ressler hisses as he rolls away and gets to his knees, his chest breathing hard but his brain commanding him to bite back the pain until he was in private. He offers her a small sideways glance as she moves in with her cuffs ready.

"You always send a beautiful woman to do your job Ressler?"

Knowing it's just a petty attempt to continue the verbal sparring, Ressler grits his teeth and slowly stands upright, shoving his gun back into its holster and biting back another surge of pain resounding throughout his shoulder as he yanks the cuffs from Liz's grasp and finishes off Stanton's arrest.

"Here, take him," Liz hands Stanton off to another Agent and then looks at Ressler in concern. "Was that blood yours?"

"No," Ressler lies in haste as Stanton turns and glares at him in contempt.

"Oh you're a poor liar Ressler, next time I'll make you bleed a lot more."

"Tell me when visiting hours are," Ressler shoots back as Liz gives him a small headshake. "Let's go."

"Where'd he get you?"

"It w…"

"Where?" She demands as she holds his gaze for a few seconds before he finds himself offering a weary sigh and lowering his defenses for a few moments to indulge her request.

"Shoulder, but it was nothing."

"Let's see it."

"Keen…"

"It was nothing," Ressler resigns as heads for the front door to the luxury hotel suite. He hears her mumble something under her breath and looks back in wonder. "What's that?"

"I said would it kill you once to _appear_ human?" She retorts in mild sarcasm as she pushes past him and heads for the hallway, muttering something else about understanding why he wasn't married. Ressler falls into step a few feet behind her, staring at her clenched jaw and inwardly cursing himself for not lowering his defenses at least a little to show her where he was stabbed. _Lowering your defenses isn't a sign of weakness…it's a sign of trust. _But he brushes off the antiquated notion as sentimental nonsense and steps into the elevator.

But as soon as he steps into the locker room back at work, he quickly pulls off his jacket and then grumbles at the chewed up bloody fabric staring back at him in contempt.

"Damn you're stubborn," Liz comments as appears in the doorway to the quiet room, looking at him in frustration.

"It was…" Ressler lightly stammers as she nears.

"Take off your shirt," she gestures to the dress shirt that was hiding his wound.

"I don't need…."

"Now," she demands as he finds himself giving in faster than even he expected.

"It just needs a bandage," he huffs as he starts to unbutton his shirt, pulling out his right arm but lingering on his left. "I got this okay?"

"One more arm."

"I don't need to be babied an….owww," he gasps as she pulls off the piece of fabric, forcing his lips to hiss and his fist to curl.

"Next time you won't mind a bit of babying," Liz tosses back as she reaches for the first aid kit. "Shelve the macho cave man act for a few seconds; I know what I'm doing."

"And you carry a gun," Ressler lightly smirks under his breath before he puts on a serious face.

"Wasn't sure I'd see it in my lifetime," Liz offers softly as she gently cleans the dried blood around the cut. After it was cleaned she could see it only looked worse than it was; it wouldn't impair the use of his limb.

"What?"

"A genuine smile. It was there. You know you are allowed," she mentions as she reaches for a large bandage and opens it, "to let your guard down when the job is done. There. Almost good as new."

"Almost?" Ressler offers her a brief appreciative smile. "What do you mean by almost?"

"Goodnight Don, see you tomorrow."

"Wait…what…ah damn. I hate when she does that," he shakes his head as he watches her take her leave; the room once again silent and still. He turns back to his reflection and can only shake his head at her feistiness and self-assurance. He tosses the soiled dress shirt into the nearby garbage can and heads for his locker, grabs his jacket and heads for home; his mind still fuming about how Roger Stanton nearly slipped through their fingers and disappeared for good. _Why's he still here? _Ressler's mind ponders as he enters his quiet apartment.

For a few split seconds he pauses in the entranceway, wondering what it would be like to come home to a great woman like…_Liz? Oh you know you've thought about it_…his brain correctly teases as he angrily pulls off his jacket and tries to convince himself that being in love was a burden that he didn't want to experience again. _Burden? You liked it and…_

"And that's another life," Ressler whispers into the quiet air as he heads for his kitchen to start dinner. He hadn't even thought that a woman of Liz's caliber would be in his league, especially when he heard she was engaged. But then the engagement fell to pieces – again another surprise, but he thought maybe…just maybe. _Why not ask her out for coffee…that's harmless…_his brain reminds him as he gives his head a shake.

"I'm not good at small talk," Ressler resigns as he pulls open his fridge. For another split second he hears Liz's musical laugh, turns to see the two of them sitting at the small dining room table, a candle in the middle, soft music playing and them…

"Talking," Ressler groans as he turns back to the fridge and pulls it open. He puts the plate of leftovers into the microwave before he heads into the living room to turn on the TV; wanting to fill the void with anyone's voice except his own.

XXXXXXXX

"Good morning Lizzie," Red greets Liz early the next morning. "How is Roger?"

"Roger Stanton?" Liz looks at Red in surprise.

"Hardly up to my caliber right?"

"Frankly yes," Liz replies with a firm nod. "What's your interest in Stanton? I know he's not on your list."

"Trying to win a bet with myself," Red answers as the two of them walk down the busy street toward her truck. "Who else did he tangle with?"

"Why the sudden interest in a local criminal?"

"What makes you think he's just local?"

"Why do I always get the feeling you know the answer before you ask the question?" Liz asks directly as she stops walking and looks at Red as he slowly lowers his glasses. "What else do you know about him? We couldn't find any international ties."

"How's Ressler's shoulder?"

"What?" Liz asks in shock as Red gives her a small head bow and takes his leave; Liz watching in disbelief before she pulls her phone and calls Cooper asking if anyone had visited Stanton.

_"He had one visitor. His…"_

"Lawyer?"

_"Accountant."_

"Accountant? He's more worried about his bank account than his freedom?"

_"I know something doesn't add up. You on your way in?"_

"Be there in fifteen."

Liz hangs up and hops into the front of the SUV, her mind now wondering why Stanton would call for his accountant. All his assets and accounts were frozen; Ressler had seen to that before the arrest warrant was issued and the manhunt began. And why on earth would Red be asking about Stanton? Red's interest was only in the criminals who, not only thought themselves untouchable, without his involvement they were. But when they weren't hunting a super criminal, regular criminals would have to do and Roger Stanton was just…regular? _Something's going on. _

As soon as the elevator doors open, Liz spies Ressler and heads toward him, a mild panicked expression on her face. "Stanton's accountant visited?"

"Late last night. We checked him out. He's only got a few minor infractions on his file but nothing major; certainly not the kind that would hang in the same circle as Roger Stanton. Their conversation must have been in code. Either that or both were drunk," Ressler hands her his hand-scribbled note, looking at her face as she studies the strange sentences.

_"How's the weather in Germany?" "Snowdon would approve." "I'm sure the welcome will be warm." "I'll make sure you win the bid."_

"It's gibberish," Liz looks at Ressler as he slightly purses his lips as their eyes remain locked for a few seconds before she turns away. "It's code. But for what?"

"He committed the four murders here. So if he thinks he's going to be sent to Germany for the murder five years ago he's wrong, we get him first," Ressler reminds her firmly.

"You testify in two days," Liz states as Ressler nods in agreement. "Snowdon…maybe he's leaked government secrets?"

"He's a nobody."

"Not necessarily. Maybe he has international ties we didn't discover."

"Meaning what?" Ressler presses as Cooper joins them. "What's going on?"

"Red asked about him this morning," Liz turns around and tells them.

"Red asked about Roger Stanton?" Ressler asks on shock. "Was he bored?"

"Must have been," Cooper interjects. "But right now Red Reddington's mood swings are moot. This guy…is not."

"We finally have a lead on Derek Warsaw?" Liz asks in surprise.

"Wanna go pick him up?" Cooper hands Ressler the arrest warrant.

"Let's roll," he nods to Liz before he turns and heads for the elevators to take them to the surface; Liz turning to Cooper with a small frown.

"He's up to something," she states thoughtfully.

"Red?" Cooper questions.

"Stanton."

"I'm sure whatever it is is nothing. I'll see you both when you get back."

Liz hurries after Ressler, the doors closing and taking them up to the surface.

"What else did Red say about Stanton?"

"Worried he'll interfere with your testimony?"

"Wouldn't be the first time he's done something that would fit his own agenda and messed with us because he knows he can," Ressler replies dryly.

"You just don't like him," Liz retorts with a small smile as Ressler glances over in amusement. "How's the shoulder?"

"It's fine," he replies as he looks back to the road. "Okay…here we go."

They reach the seedy gentlemen's club and head inside, Liz making a comment about what kind of man would visit such an establishment and Ressler answering – sad and desperate ones.

"Derek Warsaw! You're under arrest!"

The arrest goes as planned, Ressler cuffing one of the FBI's most wanted and handing him off to be processed; the two of them heading back outside to return back to home base.

_Ask her for coffee, _Ressler's mind urges as they reach the front of the truck, Liz pulling the hand-scribbled note between Stanton and his so called accountant.

"Hey Keen I…" is all Ressler manages before two dark sedans pull up and four men in dark suits get out.

"Donald Ressler?" One of them asks as Liz turns and looks at the side of one of the trucks.

"Yes?" Ressler asks as two near them. "What's going on?"

"You need to come with us sir."

"Who are you?" Ressler asks in haste.

"Agent Wiles, Immigration."

"Immigration? What's this all about?" Liz asks in haste as one of them tries to take Ressler by the arm. "Hey! What's going on?"

"You need to remain here Agent Keen."

"What's this about?" Ressler demands as he tries to jerk his arm free.

"We'll explain along the way. Resisting this will only make it harder on you."

"Resisting what?"

"Arrest," the agent tells them as he slams Ressler up against the side of the dark SUV and cuffs his wrists behind his back.

"Arrest? Hey let him go!"

"Why am I being arrested? Call Cooper. I'm sure this is a mistake," Ressler insists as Liz can only watch helplessly as Ressler is tucked away into the belly of the dark SUV and they pull away. But as soon as they do, she sees Red standing on the other side of the street watching her.

"You know what's going on don't you?" Liz demands firmly. "Who was that? Why did Immigration just take Ressler with them?" She asks as she calls Cooper. "What's this about?"

"How's the weather in Germany?" Red asks as Liz's eyes widen and then narrow; Cooper's voice connecting on the other end. "Cooper can't help Ressler. But I can."

"Help him? What do you mean? Where did they take him?"

_"Liz?"_

"Tell Cooper to call Agent Susan Marks at Immigration."

"Red…"

_"Liz, what's up?"_

"Call…Agent Susan Marks at Immigration about Ressler and get back to me," Liz tells Cooper and then hangs up. "What happened to Don? What's going on?"

"Right about now, Agent Ressler is being taken to a holding cell and booked."

"Holding cell? Booked? On what grounds? What are you talking about? They arrested him!" Liz demands. "What did you do?" Liz asks angrily as he phone rings. "Cooper, where's Ressler?"

_"He…he's been arrested. Liz I can't begin to tell you how absurd this is."_

"Arrested?" She looks up at Red in shock. "Why?"

"He's been a bad boy," Red offers lightly.

_"Apparently his citizenship has been revoked. He's been living here and working as an illegal immigrant and being deported back to Germany. He has twenty-four hours."_

"This can't be happening," Liz stammers as she looks at Red, the expression on his face placid and calm. "I'm on my way there now."

_"I'll meet you there. I'm sure this is just a paperwork error. Name mix-up. He'll be fine."_

"What did you do? What!" Liz half shouts as Red as gestures to the lone waiting SUV. "This has something to do with why you asked about Stanton this morning right? His visit with his accountant last night? What did he do to Don?"

"Does he appreciate when you call him by his first name? Don? Kind of a plain name. He still hasn't mastered that yet in return, or has he? Calling you Liz?"

Liz gives Red an angry growl as she turns and hurries across the street for the waiting SUV. "This is just a technical mix-up. Cooper will fix it."

"Cooper might like to think he can fix the world but he can't fix this. I can."

Liz pauses before she turns the truck on just as Red gets into the passenger seat and locks the door.

"Do you want to help him or not?" Red asks pointedly.

"What's in it for you?"

"Cooper will arrive just in time to hear them tell poor Agent Ressler that his grandfather never applied for the proper citizenship paperwork when he came over from Germany therefore his family would be here illegally. The FBI hired him under the guise of a well-crafted lie."

"That's a lie. I've seen Ressler's file."

"It's been erased. But it was very neat wasn't it?"

"Erased?"

"His parents are dead and he has no immediate family to back him up. Not one personal relative to vouch for the fact that he's actually an American citizen; or anyone who stood beside him to take the pledge. Someone related to make an honest judge think twice and look into whether this is all just a big computer glitch."

"This can't be happening. Stanton did this, didn't he?"

"Not personally. But I did tell you both a month ago, this wasn't a man to cross."

"You said that in passing and you said that about two others."

"Well I was right wasn't I?" Red retorts as they head toward the downtown office of Immigration and Naturalization. "Agent Ressler decided he knew better."

"Stanton was on our list; Ressler did his job. What does he want?"

"He wants Ressler out of the picture. Killing the only person left to testify against him would have looked suspicious…but a computer printout is a lot tougher to get the real truth from, and it's a lot more fun for Stanton this way. You know he likes his games. One push of a button and it's all gone."

"You know all this? I'll get…"

"I'm theorizing, which is what I'll tell any authority you dare to threaten me with. Besides," Red pauses, "who'd believe me? But if I was to continue theorizing, I'd say what's going to happen is this. He'll be booked by a judge who is friendly to Roger Stanton who will then rush the paperwork and Agent Ressler will be deported back to Germany where a very nice welcoming committee will be waiting to give him a warm welcome as soon as he steps off the plane, maybe while he's on it."

"This can't be happening."

"I'm sure he's saying the same thing right now. I don't think orange is his color, do you? His skin is too pale."

"This isn't funny. We have to help him. If he's behind bars…Stanton will walk."

"And we can't let that happen. I need Stanton behind bars for the next two days, preferably longer."

"Figures. You're using this nightmare for your own personal gain? Did you do this?"

"No. Stanton surprised me with this one. I guess I misjudged his imagination."

"That's just great. So what happens to Ressler?"

"He gets on that plane and you send…well whoever a very nice sympathy card."

"Red, I can't let that happen to him and you know that which is why you're here. What do you want from me?" Liz asks in haste. "You know someone …you must know someone who's a computer whiz who can fix this. Please. Please help me help him," Liz looks at Red, her voice pleading for help; her eyes soft and demanding at the same time. Red looks at her and frowns; his lips slightly pursing as he ponders her request but struggles with the conversation he had earlier in the day with someone on the opposite side. Keeping Ressler here and out of trouble would prove to be tricky. But it might be possible…if…

Red looks at her and pauses; the SUV nearing the daunting Federal building and Red's inner agitation building. How could he say no to her? Seeing her in such distress was almost unbearable. He had asked so much from her and now in her time of need….could he say no? Telling himself that this is probably a very bad idea and he could live to regret it, Red pulls his phone and dials.

Liz listens to Red speaking mandarin and can only shake her head; telling herself that this was just a technical glitch and by the time the SUV stops, Ressler would be walking out the front door, telling them it was back to business as usual. "Well?"

"Every Federal database as you know is backed up at the location of the office, but it's also backed up in a secret location that descent people don't know about. If Agent Ressler's files are still on the second backup location; my friend should be able to hack into it and restore the files back to normal."

"Good, how long will that take?"

"At least a few days. He has to find the second location first."

"A few days? Don has less than a day and if you say there's someone loyal to Stanton inside it could be shorter. That's not good enough. We need something else. A fix…whatever in the interim to delay the deportation process. I can't believe I'm even saying this!"

Red looks at her with some annoyance as he gets back on the phone and continues to talk at a rather rapid pace; Liz's mind racing as to what Ressler must be thinking right now. _This can't be real…this is a joke right? Deported? Oh damn this can't be happening! _They reach the front of the building and her eyes frantically scan for Ressler – nothing. _He can't be…this is just a mix-up. A joke…it has to be._

"Okay I think I've come up with a solution."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Liz lightly groans as her phone buzzes; Cooper's number on the display. "Hold on a second…Cooper, tell me this is just a joke."

_"Fraid not Liz. Every piece of paperwork relating to Donald Ressler has been deleted. His grandfather's birth certificate was registered in Hamburg but that's it. Nothing showing his American citizenship or his family after him immigrating here properly or getting their paperwork and nothing on Don's being born an American citizen. I've called Ernie to look into it. But it'll take time."_

"Yeah time Ressler doesn't have. He has a day or less at most."

_"How do you know this?"_

"Insider info. I'll get back to you," Liz huffs as she hangs up and looks over at red. "Okay so can't your friend create a new application? Do that and we'll get our inside guy to fast track it."

"Would be a viable solution if there wasn't a freeze on new applications. Staton's thought of everything. However, my friend can amend an application already in progress."

"This is a mess."

"It's the only solution right now. At least it can appear that Ressler's application for citizenship has been approved and is in progress. Stanton's man didn't touch any of those."

"There has to be another way."

"There isn't and at least it'll keep Ressler from being deported. He'll have to sit on his hands until this is all sorted out but he'll be alive. Right now the guard has been changed so to speak; so the judge loyal to Stanton is off and a new one is on staff for the next few hours. Time to go in there and rescue dear Agent Ressler."

"Okay fine…what's the file number I reference?"

"DR-61267. Oh and Lizzie…"

"Yes?"

"There's one other thing you need to remember when you go in there."

"What's that?"

"The application is for spousal sponsorship. So try to make it look genuine."

"Make…what look genuine? Wait a sec did you say…"

"That's right. Don is your husband."

"What?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I Googled the origin of the last name Ressler and found its German so that's what I used here. So thoughts? Is my muse insane? Should we go back to the board or would you all like us to continue and see what happens to Don and Liz with this new arrangement that Red has suggested? Is he really behind this? Will Liz go for it? Will Ressler play along and if so what whole set of new troubles will this bring if they are to pretend to be married while trying to keep one baddie in jail and track down another? And how will Ressler like being in Red's debt? Please do review as I'm soooo nervous about my first AU piece for this fandom (2nd overall) and that would mean so much and help me know to continue or just stop. Thanks!


	2. Desperate Measures

**Title: Beyond Borders  
****Chapter 2 – Desperate Measures **

**A/N: **Wow everyone thanks so much! I wasn't sure how this would be received but I'm so glad you liked the start and I hope you continue to like as much and review! Enjoy!

* * *

"Can someone explain to me what's going on here?" Ressler asks as he tries to shift to a better position in the backseat of the dark SUV. "You can't just arrest me without due cause," Ressler tries once more as he glares at the two men in black suits in the front seat. "This has to be some mistake," he lightly huffs as he leans back in the seat, trying to take some pressure off his wrists from the handcuffs poking into the edges of his wrists.

He hears his phone ringing and frowns, offering a small curse as one of the men in front turns around, reaches into his pocket and pulls his phone; Ressler's eyes catching 'Keen's' name on the display before its snatched from view.

"Hey! I need…"

"Shut up!" The man in front snaps as Ressler purses his lips but says nothing in return. Ten minutes later they reach the large Federal building and Ressler looks at the sign with a heavy frown. "Immigration? Okay…what's going on here? Someone better te…." Is all he manages before the SUV lurches to a halt, the back door opens and he's yanked from the back and roughly directed toward the back entrance of the building.

"Guys I'm special Agent Donald Ressler of the FBI. You have some…" Ressler tries once more as the handcuffs are removed just as another man approaches. "Can someone explain to me what's going on? Why was I brought here? In handcuffs no less?"

"It's quite simple Agent Ressler, your citizenship has been revoked," the man replies with a small smile as Ressler looks at him in shock.

"What? This is a joke right? My…okay look I can clear this up. There is some mis-understanding an…" Ressler starts as his hand reaches out to gesture for his phone back.

"Oh no…this is a special gift," the man hisses as he grabs Ressler's hand, yanks it forward and then quickly twists it behind his back and slams him up against the nearest wall; Ressler's lips uttering a small grunt. "You crossed the wrong man Agent Ressler," the man hisses in Ressler's ear. "Stanton has prepared a very nice ending for you. Slow…" he pauses as he jerks Ressler's arm higher behind his back, forcing Ressler's teeth to grit. "And painful. Just like you deserve."

"This…is assault on…a federal Agent."

"I don't think you heard me," the phony immigration Agent growls as he holds Ressler captive a bit longer before letting go. "Here's what's going to happen," the man pauses once more as the other two move in closer, blocking the only exit path. "You're going to change into this…" he hands Ressler a package containing an orange prison jumpsuit. "And my two friends are going to escort you into a holding cell where you'll wait for…well I'll see if I can ensure you don't have to wait too long. Then you'll have a nice seat in first class to Hamburg where you'll be greeted by a few more new friends."

"I have enough friends," Ressler snaps in return as he steps to the right; one of the men countering his move. "You can't just revoke someone's legal citizenship!"

"How much are you willing to bet on that?" The man smiles as he holds up a printout that shows him his legal record with the word revoked on it. "I think my friends have a lot more pull than yours."

"He won't get away with this!"

"He already has. Time to go Agent Ressler!" He shoves the orange jumpsuit into his waiting hands. "If you're shy, I'm sure Hank here won't mind giving you a hand."

Ressler offers a scowl to the man as he stands up with a small sneer. "I get a phone call. I have rights!"

"Take him."

"Hey!" Ressler growls as each take an arm and start to bodily drag him toward one of the holding cells, pushing him inside and then tossing the orange jumpsuit into the room with him.

"You have ten minutes to change on your own, or we'll do it for you!"

"Forget it!" Ressler shouts back as he pounds on the door. "HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! HEY OPEN THIS DOOR!" He shouts before he pulls back and shakes his head, his lips uttering a frustrated growl. "This…this is a mistake," he mutters as he looks down at the orange jumpsuit in contempt. "Keen is on her way…" but his lips pause as his the small shouting voice in his head is finally heard. _STANTON DID THIS!_

Ressler slumps back against the wall, his mind racing as to what Stanton's game could really be. _He can't just have my legal citizenship revoked. This…this is just a joke…_

"HEY!" Ressler shouts as pounds on the door once more. "SOMEONE!"

"Have you changed Agent Ressler?" The male voice laughs on the other side of the door before the lock jiggles and the door opens. Ressler wastes no time as he offers a firm chop to the neck of the first man that enters, sending him staggering backward, stumbling into the arms of the man behind him. However, the two men are able to counter and both enter the room; the man in charge slamming the door shut and then locking it.

"I guess that's a no," the man grins as he pulls his phone and dials his boss. "We're on schedule. The plane will be here in a few hours. Oh he's…" the man pauses as he listens to the scuffle on the other side of the door. "Getting used to his new travel plans. Pavel is waiting in Hamburg. You'll see the headline first thing in the morning and then we are back on track. Trust me sir…we have this all wrapped up? What could possibly go wrong?"

XXXXXXXX

"This can't be happening," Liz mutters to herself as she heads toward the front doors of the daunting Immigration building; an hour after Ressler had been apprehended. She could just picture the exasperated look on his handsome face and if this didn't have as serious an undertone as Red had intimated, she'd actually find some amusement in his predicament.

_He's your husband. Spousal application. Fast tracked…a few days…a week tops…only way to save his life…make it look real…husband._

"This is just a joke…it has to be," Liz tries to convince herself as she enters the large building and walks up to Cooper waiting by the front desk. "Where is he?"

"Holding cell. They won't let me see him."

"Which judge is on duty right now?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"This has to do with Stanton."

"Roger Stanton?" Cooper asks in shock. "Liz he's in jail and…"

"Trust me. This is his doing to get Ressler out of the way and him out of jail. The plan was to erase Ressler's legal files, get him on a plane to Hamburg and have him killed in a tourist mugging a few hours later. I've come to stop that."

"So you've cleared this up?"

"Not…exactly," Liz huffs as she heads toward the front desk, Cooper in tow. "Judge Montgomery, special Agent Elizabeth Keen.. I've come about Donald Ressler."

"Just a moment please."

"Liz, what's going on?"

"At this point…even I don't know," Liz shakes her head as she looks at the desk and then toward the holding cells. She looks at a few occupants wearing orange jumpsuits, her eyes anxiously looking for Ressler. "I don't see him."

"Keen!" Ressler's angry huff is heard as both Liz and Cooper turn to see Ressler being escorted toward them, forcibly wearing the orange jumpsuit and looking ready to kill someone.

"Keen?" Judge Montgomery looks at Liz with arched brows. "He calls you by your maiden name?"

"He's…angry," she groans as she pulls away from Cooper and heads toward Ressler with a determined stride and racing heart. _Husband…spousal application…make it look real. You still have to play by the system rules Lizzie…Red's rules. Ressler's going to kill me for this._

"What's going o…" Ressler starts only to have Liz march right up to him, put her hand on his slightly scuffed cheek and cut off the rest of his words with a brief but warm kiss on the lips; pulling back and offering a small smile at his utterly confused expression, but not before she whispers _'play along or you're dead'_.

"Sorry…honey. You okay? This is just a big misunderstanding. Your file is still intact."

"File? What's going on? Why was I arrested?"

"Impersonating an FBI Agent, Mr. Ressler," the judge states firmly as Ressler looks at her in shock and then over at Liz.

"What?"

"But I understand that it was just a misunderstanding and the curiosity of your wife's profession got the better of you. At least those are the notes I see on your file from the arresting officer."

Ressler listens to the judge as she talks about something that sounds foreign to her. But just as she gestures to one of the holding agents, one of those not loyal to Stanton, to give Ressler his phone back it buzzes with a new incoming message.

_'Smile Agent Ressler, Lizzie's saving your life. We'll talk later. Red.'_

"Can I take him home now?"

"Here are the list of sanctions…"

"Sanctions?" Ressler asks as Liz's hand around his forearm tightens and he looks at her with a sharp glance.

"Visitation schedule and…"

Ressler's mind spirals downward as he listens to the judge's words, but keeps telling himself that this is just an elaborate joke and pretty soon Liz or Cooper would tell him they were just doing it to get a rise out of him and he'd be going home as he did every other night.

"Our agents will see you Thursday Mr. Ressler. You're free to go," the judge tells Ressler as he's handed back the pile of his clothes; minus his gun, badge and ID.

"Free to…where's my badge and…"

"He's just over tired," Liz states as she starts to drag Ressler toward the exit doors.

"Liz, what is going on?" Ressler asks in a small hiss as she utters a heavy exhale and gives him a small shove outside the door; Cooper following and hanging back a few feet. Ressler looks at Liz and then at Cooper and then back at Liz. "Can someone please tell me what the hell just happened?"

"I saved your life."

"Is this some kind of joke? I was just manhandled into this damn suit for what? Some kind of damn joke?"

"Stanton was somehow able to get your citizenship revoked and before you ask, yes we have people working on it but no it won't happen for a few days at the most. Yes I just pretended to be your wife but technically…I am. Look, if you had gotten on that plane to Germany you would have been killed."

"I need to see him. Stanton, I need to see him right now!" Ressler demands.

"You can't," Cooper huffs as he gently pulls Ressler back.

"Fine. I'll change and then I'll go see him."

"As what? He's had your citizenship revoked. Right now…in the eyes of the law…you're being supported…by me."

"And this?" Ressler holds up his phone with Red's message on it for her to see. "How the hell is Red involved in this or do I even want to know?"

"He's the one who had your file amended to one in progress. A spousal support application."

"Red did this?" Ressler asks weakly.

"Look, I don't have all the answers okay? I'm going to drop you by your apartment and then I'm going to get Meera and…"

"Meera? Stanton's mine. You're going after his accountant right? If anyone is going after that bastard it's me!"

"You can't," Cooper groans as he looks up from reading the file in his grasp.

"Stanton can't win like this."

"Actually…he can. Just go home and relax…you look like hell and I'm sure in a few hours we'll have this all figured out."

"You're kidding right?" Ressler asks Cooper directly.

"No. Even we're not above the law and right now…we're mired in it."

"I'll drive," Liz suggests as she offers Ressler a strained smile and then heads for the SUV that Red had now vacated. Offering an exasperated sigh, Ressler follows after Liz toward the SUV, his mind still wondering what on earth just happened.

"Okay…level with me. This is just an elaborate joke right? Five years on the job…happy anniversary…haha whatever…"

"No. This is real. Don if you had gotten on that plane they would have killed you," Liz explains as she starts the SUV and then glances over once more.

"What?"

"Orange isn't your color," she offers lightly as his face finally softens.

"Husband?"

"Red's idea. And before you ask…I was as stunned as you…okay maybe not as much but … but look we'll figure this out okay?"

"Red's idea."

"He did it for me," Liz softly confesses as Ressler looks over with a gentler expression. "I think it if was up to him alone, he'd let you get on that plane and figure out how to screw with Stanton another way."

"Comforting."

"Sorry."

"No not you…Red. I just…"

"I can't imagine this is easy but I'm sure it'll just be a few hours at most."

"In the meantime I get to go home and do nothing. Great."

Liz pulls into traffic, slowly heading for Ressler's apartment; the cab of the SUV filling with tense silence. "You look pretty roughed up. What happened in there?"

"I didn't change willingly," Ressler replies sourly as Liz looks over with arched brows; Ressler pursing his lips as he looks at her with an unimpressed expression. "And I wasn't going down without a fight either."

"How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine. How did Red find out about my file?"

"He has a sudden interest in Stanton. As I said this morning…we just didn't take it seriously enough."

"Damn him," Ressler hisses as he looks out the window with an angry glare. "So…he's the one that amended the file?"

"Not your legal file, he said that's locked away somewhere and has a friend working on it."

"He does? So I really owe my life to Red Reddington?" Ressler asks incredulously as Liz looks over with a tight jaw. "Can this day get any worse?"

But just before Liz can answer, his phone rings and he's quick to answer Cooper's call. "Tell me you have some good news," Ressler asks as he pushes the speaker button on his phone.

_"Fraid not. I'm going to scan and email this all to you. According to this schedule you have an immigration meeting tomorrow."_

"For what?"

_"Home inspection."_

"What?" Liz asks in shock. "They said Thursday."

_"They just changed it. They want to make sure you're actually sponsoring your husband and not just bringing over some guy to let him get lost on his own in the US or work illegally."_

"Meaning what?" Liz dares to continue.

_"Meaning they want to see your home…where he's living as your husband…personal stuff."_

For the next few moments silence starts to rapidly build as Liz and Ressler exchange nervous glances before they look back down at the phone.

_"You guys there?"_

"Yeah, we're um…we'll figure it out," Liz huffs as she hangs up.

"I can hear him now."

"Who?"

"Red," Ressler lightly growls. "Laughing at all this."

"His friend only had time to change the names…the rest of the stuff on the application stays the same, so that would include schedules and…look I'm just as much in the dark about this as you."

"Only you're life still carries on as normal but I'm…being sponsored, this is unbelievable," Ressler's voice grumbles as he looks at Cooper's email on his phone. "Okay so…"

"So get a few things and then…"

"Look, I can just stay at my place tonight and then come over to your place tomorrow."

"Might work but if they ask you any personal stuff then…you know about your new home. Where things are and to see if you're actually a part of it and you don't know they could toss you back in the holding cell. It actually makes sense. Remember that case involving Maria Sanchez last year? We had to make sure she was being sponsored properly and that her husband was actually taking care of her and she wasn't brought over to work in a brothel?"

"Okay I'll just…do you have a spare bedroom?"

"It's full of…stuff. After Tom…it's not ready," Liz replies with a clipped tone, Ressler noticing her jaw tighten when she was purposely holding back something important. But whenever Tom's name was mentioned, he knows to drop it. It wasn't the time for an emotional interrogation.

"I'll take the couch. Drop me off at home so I can get out of this and then…do you have a spare key?"

"It's at home. Here, take this," she offers Ressler her home key, offering him a sympathetic expression; his own expression softening to mirror hers. "I'm sorry about all this. Really I am."

"Let's just hope it gets cleared up in a few hours," Ressler replies as he takes the key from her grasp and offers her a small tight lipped smile.

"I'll see you back at…home…soon. And then we can just…talk."

"Talk?" Ressler allows the one word to slip past his tongue as if it were mild poison.

"They might ask us how we met or…something. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay."

Liz watches Ressler get out of the SUV and head for the front door to his apartment and then slip inside; her fingers calling Cooper as soon as he was out of view. "What else does that form say?"

_"Plenty. He can't carry a gun…can't be employed for…Stanton did a number here Liz and the clock is ticking. Worst of all Stanton's now asking to speak to the arresting officer; Agent Ressler, and if Agent Ressler isn't available then the arrest was false and he's demanding to be released. He's timed this perfectly. The only thing I don't think he counted on was Red and his insider amending an application to keep Ressler in the country."_

"Okay put my name on that arrest record. That'll at least hold him until we can get a proper review done. We need to keep Stanton behind bars. Tell Meera to meet me at Gary McBeth's," she refers to Stanton's accountant. "He's the one that facilitated all this. If we can get him and he can give this all up then we can get this fixed sooner rather than later. He's the key!"

_"Oh and one more thing…Red just showed up to visit Stanton."_

"What?"

XXXXXXXX

Ressler enters his quiet apartment and looks around with a heavy frown, his mind telling him that this was a joke and tomorrow all would be back to normal and he could go and find Red Reddington and literally ring his neck.

"I hate orange," Ressler mutters as he heads for his bedroom and then stops. _It'll just be like spending the night at…a friend's? Spending the night at the apartment of the woman you're attracted to because you're forced to isn't exactly…_

"Well…if she wasn't interested in going with me before…she sure won't be now," his voice gets tight as he nearly rips off the horrid orange jumpsuit, his mind shuddering as he recalls the fight in the holding cell and how he was forced to change in front of three sets of eyes watching his helpless situation with apt amusement. "Bastard," Ressler curses as he tosses the fabric garment into the nearest garbage can and reaches for a pair of jeans. "Get a few things and…and what? Go over to Liz's to sit and wait while she does my job?"

_You can't allow your resentment toward Stanton and Red to be taken out on Liz, it isn't fair! She literally saved your ass in a tight spot. _But he knows he thinking is correct, it's not Liz's fault that he was stuck in professional limbo. "Citizenship revoked!"

But as he recalls the smug expression the accountant made and look he purposely offered to the camera, _'Hello Donald, having a good day?' _it made sense. He knew exactly what was coming! Ressler's fists tighten for a few seconds before he continues his task – packing a small overnight bag and then heading over to Liz's to just…wait. And waiting would be the worst task possible.

"McBeth better be there or else…" his voice trails off in an angry hiss as he locks the door to his apartment and heads down stairs to call a cab.

XXXXXXXX

"So how is Ressler with all this?"

"I think he's going to be a caged lion for the next twenty-four hours," Liz sighs as they wait in the elevator up to McBeth's loft apartment. "At least if we get McBeth we can get him to testify against Stanton and have Ressler's paperwork reinstated."

"My family went through all that hassle many years ago," Meera notes. "It's a real headache at times."

"Let's hope McBeth can end this headache. MCBETH!" Liz shouts as she pounds on the door in anger, getting an arched brow expression from her interim partner. But only silence is what awaits them. "I think that…" she mentions at the same time she nudges the door; the wooden object slowly pushing open. Her and Meera exchange worried glances before she pushes the door all the way open and both stare in shock at the empty space before them.

"Stanton's thought of everything. Now we're really stuck," Liz muses as she pulls her phone to call Cooper. "McBeth's gone and I mean he took everything."

_"I doubt there was much there to start with."_

"What did Red want with Stanton?"

_"I think he was gloating."_

"Send me the transcripts," Liz replies in haste as they reach the main street.

_"I'm going to dig into McBeth a bit more and then send out a bulletin. Right now, finding him is our top priority."_

"Let me know what you find, I have a family visit to prep for," Liz states as she hangs up and turns right, heading for home a bit earlier than expected. She nears her apartment door and listens to the silence on the other side; wondering what Ressler had been up to for the past two hours. She offers a somewhat timid knock, chastising herself for the fact that it's actually _her _apartment…her home.

"Hey…sorry I should have left it open," Ressler greets her with a perplexed expression. Dressed in jeans and a sweater, he looked very much out of place during the day when not coming back from an undercover sting operation.

"I'll get that spare key from storage," Liz replies as she takes off her coat and then gives him a strained expression. The two of them stand in awkward silence for a few moments longer before the coffee maker starts to sound and both sets of eyes are drawn away from each other and glance in the direction of the kitchen.

"I made coffee," Ressler states simply. "I hope you don't mind."

"No…of course…not at all," Liz nervously rambles before she offers him a small smile.

"I know this is going to be hard for both of us and I feel like I'm imposing but hopefully this will all be figured out before tomorrow and we can…laugh about it over coffee or something."

"I think I'd like that."

"Really? Okay…that's great."

"McBeth wasn't there. Cooper's trying to run down the next lead but I had to come here and see how it was going. So…" she pauses as she takes a step toward her kitchen but then pauses to notice his still packed suitcase on the couch. "What did you do for two hours?"

"I…okay I tried to snoop," Ressler confesses with a small twinge of crimson flushing his pale skin, making her offer an endearing smile at his boyish nervousness. "But then I stopped. It just didn't feel right."

"How about the grand tour right now," Liz turns and starts to head down the hallway, pausing suddenly and turning only to have Ressler bump into her and then quickly pull back. "Sorry," she whispers as he offers her a small, shy smile. "First door on the right is the bathroom. You can put whatever you need to…on here…" Liz's eyes slightly widen as she snatches the black lace bra from off the bathroom counter and tries unsuccessfully to shove it into her jacket pocket. "I was in a hurry this morning."

"It's okay," Ressler replies with an amused smile as the bra slips from her grasp, his eyes watching her actions as she fumbles to put the bra somewhere out of sight. "I didn't bring much."

They head for the bedroom, both pausing in the doorway and then exchanging small frowns. "I always sleep on the right," Liz confesses as she heads for her dresser and puts the bra away and then turns to look at a very uncomfortable Ressler. "I also picked up these…" she tells him as she pulls out a small box and shows him two plain bands of gold; one for each of them. "If I'm to be Mrs. Elizabeth Keen-Ressler I should look the part right? Just in case this isn't cleared up tonight."

"Right," Ressler mentions in a low tone as he takes one of the rings and the pauses for a few seconds before he continues, putting it on her finger and then looking up with a small frown. "Looks uh…official," he chooses another word at the last second.

"I do," she lightly smirks as she pushes the matching band on his finger, his hand holding hers a few seconds longer before a small clear of the throat forces them to pull apart. "I don't mind if you snoop," Liz tells him in truth. "You can put your things away…just make room in the closet and I'll…make dinner."

"Okay."

Ressler watches her go and then puts his small suitcase on the bed and opens it, pulling out a dress shirt and suit, having told himself earlier this would only be for one night and not to bring too much. He opens her closet and can't help but smile at the sight before him. _Not as organized as I had imagined, _his brain muses as he reaches for a lone hangar and hangs up the dark suit before it becomes too rumpled. After that he takes a few items and puts them on the opposite side of the bathroom sink and then returns to the bedroom. He looks at the left side of the bed and then the right, his mind curious as to what she kept in her bedside drawer. _You sure you should be snooping? _ His brain inquires. _She said it was alright…_his tries to justify. But as soon as he pulls the drawer open his eyes fix on something else that was unexpected.

"Whoa," he whispers as he holds up the pair of fuzzy leopard handcuffs; his face instantly warming.

"Right to the fun stuff I see," Liz gently snickers as he turns around in haste, his hands trying to get rid of the adult toy and his lips fumbling to offer an apology.

"I uh…sorry," he huffs as he quickly shoves the item back into it original resting place and slams the drawer shut. "Lesson learned. So…what's up?"

"I don't know much about you…do you have any food allergies?" She inquires with a small frown.

"Jalapeno peppers."

"Okay. I don't have any r…" is all she gets before her phone buzzes and she's quick to answer it.

"What?" Ressler asks in haste.

"Transcripts from Red's visit to Stanton."

"Figures he'd show up there. Anything useful?"

"Define useful," she huffs as she read's Red's words.

_'Too bad your flight to Germany was cancelled.'_

_'I'm on standby Red. Why are you really here?'_

_'Just to wish you a happy anniversary.'_

_'We can celebrate later in person if you'd like.'_

_'I don't like prison food. Not enough spice. Enjoy the ambiance.'_

"What? Anniversary? His wife died two years ago. What else?"

"He offered some kind of hand signal before he left but other than two hello's and two…goodbye's that's it," Liz looks at him with a wondering expression as she texts Cooper back asking him to find out anything on Stanton's late wife and the dates surrounding her death and their marital anniversary. "It means something. Red never says anything that out of left field for no reason. I'll ask him later."

"I hate that he's the one calling the shots!" Ressler hisses as he looks at her with a tight jaw; before he pushes past her and disappears into the kitchen.

Liz looks at his suitcase with a few items lingering and then picks up his angry curse in the other room as the silence around her starts to engulf her frame. "It's going to be a very long night."

* * *

**A/N:** What is Red's real interest in Stanton? What is the real reason Stanton stayed behind? How will Liz and Ressler adjust to their new living arrangement and what do you think their first night will be like? Had to toss in a few lighter moments to counter the tension :) And since I love my whump and danger (look out Ressler hehe) you know it's coming but from who? And why? I hope I still have them all in character as best as I can and I'd love your thoughts on this so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	3. The Longest Night

**Title: Beyond Borders  
****Chapter 3 – The Longest Night**

* * *

Liz picks up the small bottle of cologne from Ressler's open suitcase and allows his scent to tease her senses for a few seconds. But the longer she holds onto the little black bottle, her mind wonders what it would feel like to have that scent closer…in an intimate embrace? Adding to her inner frustration, the next item she pulls out is a pair of black boxers. Her mind instantly races at picturing him wearing only the black boxers and smelling wonderful. His body pressed up against hers and…_Liz snap out of it! _Her mind scolds as she quickly places the bottle on top of her dresser and goes in search of…_my husband…_she wouldn't lie, the title associated with her partner was something she had briefly fantasized about after Tom broke off their engagement; especially when he had offered his full support. But that's where it had remained. A late night fantasy when she was overtired.

_Snap out of it! _She orders as she quickly puts his underwear back into the suitcase, closes the lid and then goes in search of her frustrated partner. She enters the kitchen and can't help but offer a small smile as he struggles with the opening to the coffee maker. "I need that," she tells him in haste as her hand rests on his and stops his actions. "I know you hate this but I'm glad you didn't get on that plane."

He turns to her and offers her a small head shake, followed by a sympathetic expression. "I didn't mean to snap like that back there. I'm…just frustrated."

"I think you're handling it pretty well considering."

"I have to," he answers as he leans back on the counter. "You told me to play along or I'm dead…maybe I'm more afraid of you than Stanton's paid goons," he ends with a lighter tone in his voice.

"Well…I am pretty scary," she nods and grins, the two of them lingering in close proximity for a few seconds longer before a small stomach rumble breaks the moment. "That was also scary," she laughs as her hand covers her stomach. "But at least I can blame Stanton for forcing me to miss lunch."

"Hey at least you weren't given a forced physical by two guys name Dwayne," he grumbles as she looks at him with a weak expression.

"How's your shoulder?"

"That was the least of my worries. Any word on them?"

"Cooper said it was all part of Stanton's rouse, set up by his _accountant_."

"Accountant…yeah right," Ressler huffs as he opens one of the cupboards and mindlessly starts to pull out two plates. "The phony judge, the personal attendants…the main guy who carried out the arrest. How'd he pull it all off so fast?" He asks as he places the plates, almost mechanically on the table and then turns back to see her watching in interest. "Force of habit," he casually shrugs as she smiles.

"Thank you," she tells him as she pulls out a casserole dish of leftover lasagna. "We wanted him only for murder right?"

"Cut and…dry. I hate when you give me that look," Ressler grumbles as Liz's expression slightly softens. "What?"

"This wasn't planned overnight," Liz offers, not realizing the truthful validity of her words. "A plane trip to Hamburg? Personal escorts? Access to your legal citizenship and FBI records? He was so confident that this would work that he told his accountant to book him a table at his favorite restaurant."

"Instead he got your name on the arrest warrant and me benched."

"Beats prison and that orange jumpsuit. Did you keep it for a souvenir?" She gently teases.

"Complete with the paw prints," he lightly retorts. "Those guys were a piece of work," he gently grimaces as he reenters the kitchen.

"Well there's nothing more we can do tonight except…"

"Sit and dwell!" He quickly snaps before he looks at her in remorse. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't let my bitterness come through. This isn't your fault…in fact, during all this I uh…I never said thanks. You literally saved my life."

"You're welcome and just look at this as…a sleepover."

"Sleepover," Ressler muses as he watches pull their dinner from the over. "A sleepover with my life on the line and my…damn he's made it like I don't exist!"

"This will get fixed."

"Would sound a lot more convincing if you didn't want to add an _I hope_ after that statement," he adds sourly. "Somewhere McBeth is laughing at all this right now."

"Laughing? Don't forget, he only half succeeded," Liz reminds him in haste.

"Right. My paperwork was revoked but I'm still alive."

"And he's now on the run. Stanton isn't a man to suffer lightly."

"I just can't understand why Stanton didn't run when he had the chance," Ressler huffs as he looks at her with a strained expression. "Something else is going on. Something so important that it forced him to stay behind and risk his own life at our hands."

"Tomorrow I'l…" she starts and then stops as his voice utters a low hiss.

"I'm not just going to sit around and do nothing while my future is decided for me!"

"We'll figure something out. I'm sure Cooper will okay you coming in under civilian watch."

"Minus the black hood," he gently huffs as her face softens.

"We will get to the bottom of this."

"Stanton…we know he has a network of people at his disposal," Ressler mentions as he rubs his face. "McBeth isn't our only threat."

"I agree but…" Liz starts just as the bell on the oven dings to signal that it's time to stop the strained discussion and try to get past dinner. "Saved by the bell," she whispers as he offers her a nod.

"Is that…ready?"

Liz gives him a nod and the two of them sit down to their modest meal. But a few minutes in, it's obvious their both feeling the tension, prompting her to look up at study his set jaw with a frown. "How is it?"

"Good," he looks at her with a nod. "Is this…eggplant?" He inquires as she nods. "It's…good. Never had it like this before."

"I'm glad you like it."

More tense silence.

"You know I can just turn on the TV or…whatever."

"Sorry, I'm not much for small talk," he admits somewhat sheepishly, his brain laughing at the fact that he'd never be able to handle a real date of his choosing. _You'd have to talk! Women like to talk! _ "It's your call about the TV. I guess I'm not very social tonight."

"Understandable."

"But this is good," he offers lamely. "Something new."

"Are you an adventurous eater?" Liz asks in a strained tone.

"Define adventurous," he tosses back lightly as he continues to enjoy his meal. "If you mean putting chili on a hotdog then yes I'm your guy."

"Chili…and cheese? You gotta have the cheese."

"Sauerkraut?"

"Fried onions?"

"What is this again?" He asks in mock seriousness as both of them finally start to relax a little. The talk about food continues and the icy tension starts to slowly melt so that by the time dinner's over the tension has for the most part completely subsided. At least at the dinner table. There was still a lot of night ahead.

"Mind if I shower tonight? Kinda want to get the paw prints off," he mentions with a small smirk.

"Not at all…I'll have one in the morning. I…" she stops and then looks away.

"What is it?" He presses as she looks back.

"I'll clean out that spare room tomorrow."

"I don't mind the couch. Probably will just be overnight right?"

"It should have been cleaned out long ago. Mostly boxes and….stuff," she admits with a small frown.

"Do you ever hear from him?" Ressler dares to inquire as she looks up in anxiety; his heart dropping as he notices her jaw set. "Liz, I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"Our parting was very strained and…no I haven't heard from him since I got the note saying it was over and that was it."

"A note? You never told us how…just that the engagement was over and he left. I'm sorry. Seems like the cowardly way out," Ressler offers her a tight lipped glance. "But…if you want help cleaning that room out…I do have a few spare hours tomorrow."

"Just promise if you do decide to go postal after being super bored for a whole day…remove the breakables."

"A whole day…wow," he groans as they both turn and head toward the bedroom where his suitcase was still waiting. He gives her a small nod before he gathers up his suitcase and heads back into the living room; taking a few items along with him into the bathroom. Ressler closes the door and finally gets a chance to check out…_her _things. He pulls the first drawer open and starts to scan with an amused eye the items inside – makeup, cream and other items. He reaches for a round purple container and looks at the label.

"Passion fruit body butter. Butter? You eat this?" Ressler asks in confusion as he twists the lid and puts his nose close to the creamy substance and allows the tempting fruity aroma to teases his senses. _Put it away now! _His brain orders as he for a few delightfully tormented seconds pictures her body before him, naked and his hands gently applying the cream.

"Glad it's just one night," Ressler groans as he quickly puts the lid back on, shoves the container back into the drawer and slams it shut; turning on the hot water and telling himself he'd have to behave if they were ever to get to their first official date. _Date? You skipped that and just got married, _his brain jeers as he slowly undresses and then stands under the hot streams of water.

But as soon as the hot water connects with his wounded shoulder he offers a small yelp and scolds himself for being too distracted to properly cover it up.

Just at that moment, Liz pauses outside the closed bathroom door; wondering about his painful gasp and then curse. Her hand quickly rests on the door handle but her brain yells at her to let him finish his shower! He's naked! _This…is too tempting, _she inwardly moans as she carries on, slowly getting ready for bed and hoping the night ahead isn't as long as she fears it might be.

About twenty minutes later the water stops and then silence follows. She dares to enter the hallway to get one last thing before bed; passing the door just as he pulls it open.

"Oh…sorry," both offer at once as she pulls back; her eyes hungrily devouring his half naked frame. He had only a towel wrapped around his waist; hair wet and body…_wow that's what he keeps underneath all those stuffy suits? This might be harder than I thought._

"Forgot my sweats," Ressler offers weakly as he quickly becomes aware of her lingering stare.

"Sweats…right…living room. You found everything okay in there?" Liz's brain finally recovers enough for her to formulate a full, coherent sentence. _ I can take down a vicious killer no problem, but seeing my partner half naked apparently turns my brain to mush! Oh I'm in trouble, _her brain inwardly laments.

"I did," he replies firmly; both of them well aware of the heat the closeness of their bodies was producing; his a bit more so thanks to the after effects of the hot shower. But as soon as her eyes pull away from his face and rest on the wound on his shoulder she frowns. "It's not that bad," he tries to offer in haste.

"It looks infected. Did it get hit today?"

"It'll be fine until…" he starts only to have her gently take him by his bare forearm and push him back into the bathroom so she could examine it. He eases himself down onto the edge of the counter, his heart rate starting to rise as her delicate fingers start to examine the warm skin around the festering wound.

"This looks…worse," she tells him as she reaches for a slim cotton pad and presses down; his lips biting back a small gasp. "And it's infected."

"Well I didn't change into that orange jumpsuit willingly. Is there a walk-in clinic around here?"

"Few blocks over," she answers truthfully as she reaches for some disinfectant. "Sorry," she whispers as he gives her a small headshake. She presses down slightly; her distracted brain allowing her eyes to drop down to his bare chest and then linger on a small half-moon scar just below the left breastbone. Her eyes lift to meet his; locking for a few seconds before she looks away.

"Okay there…remember no wrestling in the middle of the night."

"How'd you know that was my thing?" He asks with some amusement as she tosses the bandage wrappers into the garbage and steps back to allow him to get up.

"Oh I know all about you Donald Ressler," she offers lightly as he looks at her with a strained smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replies as he heads back into the hallway and then down toward the darkened living room. She watches his tense frame disappear around the corner and leans against the wall and closes her eyes. But a few seconds later she pulls her eyes away from the area Ressler was staying in and looks at the spare room that housed a few things that still belonged to her life with Tom.

Ressler quickly pulls on a pair of dark sweatpants and a tee-shirt, his fingers gingerly touching the bandage on his shoulder before he reaches for the supplied blanket and pillow. Just before he turns off the light he glances down the hallway and notices the outline of her frame standing facing the small spare bedroom and frowns. He had been so focused on his own troubles for most of the day he didn't give much thought about what it would be like for her to have a man in her apartment once again.

_Just one night and then this will be all cleared up and things will be back to normal, _his mind tries to convince himself as he eases himself down onto the couch and finally turns off the light.

Liz looks at the boxes before her and feels herself starting to sag against the wall, leaning against it and then sliding down until she was sitting on the floor, facing the daunting task before her. She folds her arms on her knees and drops her head, her eyes resting on a small token and her throat slightly seizing. She hears Ressler's low grumble down the hallway and can't help but offer a strained smile before she turns her head back and closes her eyes. _What did I do?_

About half hour later, Ressler's eyes open as he tries to shift to a more comfortable position on the couch. But in doing so he notices the light on down the hallway and props himself up on one elbow and listens. Silence. _Was she up? What's she doing?_

Allowing his curiosity to get the better of him, he slowly pushes up from the couch and heads toward the hallway, slowing his pace as he nears the spare bedroom with the light on. Just before he calls her name to ask what was going on, he looks around the corner to see her curled up and fast sleep on the floor. Knowing he couldn't just leave her there, his arms gently scoop her into their grasp and lift her into the air. He turns and heads for her bedroom, her soft frame snuggling into his strong arms and forcing his lips to offer her a tender smile.

He carefully places her on the right side of the large bed and pulls a blanket over her, her lips muttering something that sounds like 'thank night'; his lips gently smirking at her mixing up 'thank you and goodnight'. He looks over at the left side of the bed and for a few seconds his mind tells him he could sleep there; it would be a lot more comfortable than the couch! But the other side of his brain, the one that wins out, tells him that the couch would be fine for one night and everything would be back to normal tomorrow.

With a heavy sigh he leaves Liz's bedroom, heads back into the living room and slumps down with in weary defeat. He rolls onto his back and looks up at the dark ceiling, his mind wondering where McBeth had gotten to and what Red's stake was in all this. _When I get my hands on him…_his inner voice trails off as he finally sinks into darkness; his mind taking some satisfaction in getting his hands on either McBeth or Red – or _both! _And the thought of revenge is the one thing that helps Ressler fall asleep faster.

However, the thought of revenge wasn't only on the mind of Agent Ressler…someone else was thinking the same thing – only taking the thought one step further.

_"Who's my new target McBeth?"_

_"Donald Ressler. I want him dead. And I want it tomorrow. Get this done before Stanton brings in Oslo to take us all out!"_

* * *

**A/N:** so this chappy was all Liz/Don and I hope that's okay! Some fluff, some angst and some tension. Of course Stanton won't stop until Ressler's dead so how will his trip to the doctor's office go? Will Ressler this his paperwork back tomorrow as they think? Or is a tense visit from immigration going to take place? And what will Liz uncover about the man now targeting her _husband_? Please do review before you go (esp those of you who have just followed but not made your appreciation known yet *wink*) and thanks so much!


	4. A Very Real Threat

**Title: Beyond Borders  
****Chapter 4 – A Very Real Threat**

* * *

Liz awakens early the next morning, her brain vaguely recalling being in the spare bedroom, looking at something of Tom's, falling asleep and then…_did I walk here on my own or…did Ressler carry me to bed? _Her eyes slowly drift over to the left side of the bed; her heart somewhat sad that it's currently empty. But she remembers that Ressler isn't her husband…or her roommate and his presence there was only temporary – very temporary. _I think he was going to ask me out before all this…will that ever happen now?_

Her lips emit a small groan as she glances over at the clock and then decides it's time to get the day officially started. She could only imagine the sheer misery of the day ahead for Ressler, stuck in a strange place, waiting for two strange agents to come to confirm a marriage that wasn't even real in the hopes of surviving a situation that could have brought his death. _Oh damn that sounds so twisted. _She remembers him talking at supper about how McBeth was able to not only wipe out his records but those of his parents and his grandparents so easily…no living relative able to come forward to tell an honest judge that yes Donald Ressler was indeed a legal American Citizen, as was his father and his father before that who had applied for and received permanent status, therefore giving it to all relatives that followed. In the end, Ressler stated he'd take satisfaction only in bringing down McBeth and Stanton and Red. She reminded him two out of the three would happen; Red, the third of course having in his favor the fact that he actually saved Ressler's life. Something he didn't take too kindly to.

_I've removed all the breakables right? _She inwardly snickers as she pushes herself out of bed and then heads for the bathroom to have a shower and then see about breakfast. _Breakfast? Does a cereal bar and coffee count as a real breakfast? I wonder what Ressler's morning routine consists of._

Ressler hears the bathroom door close and then a few minutes later the water start up and slowly opens his eyes and groans, looking at the clock and cursing the fact that he had spent most of the night tossing and turning, trying to come to terms with the fact that the day before had indeed happened and then making a plan for the day ahead. He hears the water stop and then starts to pick up the faint, but very tempting scent of…_orange? No that's…Satsuma. Very nice._

He gives his face a rub as he gets up and slightly stumbles toward the kitchen; thankful he knows where at least a few things are – such as the coffee

"Now where are…the damn filters?" Ressler gently grumbles as he hears some soft shuffling to his left and looks up to see Liz watching with an amused expression.

"Top left cupboard…by the overhead fan."

"Right," Ressler nods as he looks at her frame wrapped only in the thick yellow towel. "I'll um…do you eat…breakfast…" Ressler stammers as her face gently flushes as his eyes lift back up. "I guess since I have a free day I might as well make myself useful," he concludes with a sour note.

He turns around with a set jaw, reaching for the coffee and filters, his lips emitting an angry growl as his shoulders slightly slump. A few seconds of silence start to build before her sand rests on his shoulder, forcing his stiff actions in trying to get the coffee can open and stop.

"Everything I've worked so hard to build…just taken away like that. Piss off the wrong guy and suddenly your life is over."

"It could have been," Liz reminds him as he offers her a sideways glance. "I know you are frustrated and today is going to…look I've tried to move all the breakables, but I might have missed a few so go easy on my insurance. Don't want to end up in marriage counselling on day two right?"

Ressler's lips twist into a soft smirk as he turns around to face her, instantly cursing the fact that his body was wanting to so easily betray the desire her nearly naked frame was producing in him. _You're her husband…only lega…no I'm not. This isn't…damn this won't work._

"I don't vacuum."

"Too bad," she lightly smirks as she moves in closer. "I have a maid costume that I was willing to bring out."

"Really," Ressler states more than questions as his face instantly warms.

"You need a day off right? Just think of it as a paid day to rest."

"Rest…I don't rest," Ressler insists with a small frown. "What time are those people coming by today?"

"Four…I should be back about three-ish…and hopefully by that time…"

"Red's guy will have this all worked out and we can all just sit down to tea," Ressler retorts in sarcasm. "I'll make breakfast…of sorts."

Ressler watches Liz finally take her leave, his brain racing between rushing up to her and just taking her into his arms and pushing his lips against hers and letting her just get ready for breakfast. _Today better go by fast._

Liz closes her bedroom door and leans against it for a few seconds fanning herself, her entire frame flooded with warm desire and her mind racing at the thought of him just tearing away the towel and wrapping his strong hands around her hips and…_Lizzie! Snap out of it!_

"Today better go by fast," she echoes in a whispered tone the same sentiment that Ressler had thought only moments earlier. About twenty minutes later she reemerges into the hallway and heads for the kitchen, rounding the corner just as he looks up and offers her a small smile.

"I guess I should have thanked you for taking me to bed last night…that…didn't sound right," she offers lightly as his eyebrows arch before he gives her a small nod. "You know what I mean."

"Couldn't leave you lying on the floor like that. But my offer still stands. I don't mind cleaning that room out a bit if you just want someone to…"

"Go through and throw out the last bits Tom's things?"

"Why do you still have anything of his? He didn't exactly leave you with happy memories."

"Maybe I'm a big chicken."

"I doubt there's anything you're afraid of," Ressler tells her with a small hint of pride in his voice.

_Only commitment thanks to Tom. _"Smells good," Liz quickly changes the subject, forcing Ressler's face to frown but his mind warning him not to push it.

"Just tossed into the bowl whatever you had in the fridge."

"You mean you found a few things?"

"I don't mind picking up a few things to fill it back up. Will make the paid day of boredom a bit more eventful."

"And don't forget the trip to the clinic to get your shoulder tended to."

"Number one on my to do list."

"Don…"

"Yeah."

"Just be careful, McBeth is still out there and Stanton wants you dead."

"Just another day in paradise," he retorts dryly.

XXXXXXX

"Okay so I'll call you as soon as we know something about McBeth or Stanton's next move…or if Red has this all straightened out before the Immigration people have to come."

"Okay," Ressler replies as they stand in the entranceway to her apartment. "So…I'll see you later."

"I'll be home soon."

Ressler gives her a small nod as he watches her turn and head into the hallway and disappear from view. _Home…_the word was so simple and yet held so much meaning when she offered in such a natural way as if coming home to him at the end of the day was a given. _Don't dwell on that! This isn't your home and she's not your real wife. After all this forced living together, she'll probably be thankful when you leave. Maybe? Maybe…not._

Ressler heads back into the kitchen, telling himself he'd just check the cupboards and get a loose feel for everything just in case it would take one more day to get his life sorted out and back in order and the meeting with Immigration would actually take place.

"Immigration…this is insane," Ressler grumbles as heads for the front door, grabs his jacket and then shoves the spare key into his jeans pocket and heads for the elevator. He exits onto the street, his eyes darting around, taking in all the faces as they pass, but not giving too much thought to those behind him. Within a few seconds his mind is distracted by what Red was actually doing to get his life back on track. _When I get my hands on him…_

XXXXXXXX

_"How's married life?" Red asks Liz as she pulls back from following after Meera and ducks into a nearby alcove._

"He's climbing the walls. How's the restoration coming?"

_"These things take time. Does he appreciate all you've done for him?"_

"He said thank you. Look it's not like I had much of a choice and he's my partner."

_"Just your partner?" Red asks as Liz's lips purse but she doesn't answer his question._

"What aren't you telling us about your stake in all this? You want something from Stanton don't you?"

_"Maybe he has a library book I want back."_

"I'd make jokes but I'm not in the mood."

_"Does Donald like the little relics you have left to remind you of Tom?"_

"Money? Stanton owes you money? McBeth is his accountant and you need McBeth to give you what Stanton owes you. Tell me when I'm getting warm," Liz retorts with a heavy sigh as she ignores the question about Tom.

_"Stanton owes a lot of people a lot of things Lizzie but money isn't the only motivating force in my life."_

"Well I doubt you'd want to screw Stanton just to help us out."

_"When's the last time you were at the library Lizzie?"_

"Red…"

_"Check the young adult section. You might find a best seller there with a very intriguing plot. And get rid of Tom's things. It's not healthy if you want your marriage to last."_

Liz looks at her phone, offering Red's as always cryptic reply a small scowl before she hurries to find Cooper.

"How's Ressler?" Cooper asks as she nears the main discussion area.

"He's…climbing the walls. Red knows more about Stanton than he's letting on and he's given me a clue to follow up…at the library."

"The library?" Cooper asks with some agitation.

"I know these things usually make sense only after we have put all the pieces together. My guess is Stanton owes Red a large sum of money or something very personal and that's why Red's involved."

"Think he knows where McBeth is?"

"If he does…he's not telling me…yet," she groans as she looks at Cooper in concern. "The longer this plays out the more desperate McBeth is going to get for failing Stanton in killing Ressler. We all know what happened to the last two men that failed him."

"Quartered…" Cooper's teeth grit. "Where's Ressler now?"

"Probably at the store," Liz replies in a low tone. "Or the medical clinic."

"I'm sure he knows this but he's still a marked man."

"He knows. I think part of him just wants Stanton to get out of jail and meet him somewhere in a dark alley."

"My money would be on Ressler for sure but we know that won't happen and if it does it won't be a fair fight. Roger Stanton is anything but fair. And you're sure Red's man is working to reinstate Ressler's files? All of them? His whole family history?"

"So he claims. But this is Red," Liz huffs as she turns to head back toward the elevator. "He has his own agenda and I doubt it'll be as fast as Ressler wants it." _Or you right? _Her brain tosses…not getting an answer in return.

Liz gets into the dark SUV and heads toward the nearest library. As she drives, her mind wrestles with thoughts about two different men in two very different ways. On the one side she can't help but wonder what Red's personal interest was in Stanton and if it had something to do with Red possibly killing Stanton's wife? And the second was on Ressler, her partner. Not having him at her side in the field was strange…troubling almost. But having him in her home alone was almost more troubling. _He offered to throw out the box of Tom's things. Maybe I should let him? Why am I still holding onto them? Are they a crutch I use to keep myself from facing heartache again? Maybe…maybe I'll think about this later. What if I'm feeling something he isn't? He's staying with me because he has to…not because he wants to. Or does he? Is today over yet?_

XXXXXXXX

"This shot will help with the infection Mr. Ressler," the doctor tells Ressler after he finishes administering the antibiotic dosage and then adds a few dissolving stitches before applying a soft bandage over the healing wound.

"Anything else?" Ressler asks with a small huff as he pulls his sweater over his head.

"Try to keep it clean and dry for the next several hours at least and come back in a few days if it gets infected. Otherwise…take a few over the counter painkillers and don't lift anything heavy or do anything to damage it further."

"Right," Ressler replies with a tight smile as he reaches for his jacket, shoving the little doctor's slip into his inner jacket pocket. He signs the form and then heads back onto the busy street, pulling his phone and looking at the time. "Where are you?"

_"Library," Liz answers Ressler, her lips automatically twisting into a small smile at the sound of his voice on the other end of the line. "You?"_

"Just finished up with the clinic," Ressler informs her as he gives his head a small double take behind and then stops.

_"Ressler?"_

"Yeah I…nothing. Why are you at the library?" He continues after a distinct pause.

_"What is it?"_

"Red's paranoia is feeding me. Why are you at the library?"

_"Needed something new to read. You know McBeth still has orders to kill you right?"_

"I know that. Already finished the…what was it? Western Desire?" Ressler asks with a slight smirk.

_"I really need to give you something to do," Liz retorts with a small chortle as she heads for the young adult section. "Apparently there's a clue in the young adult section as to what kept Stanton in the country for longer than he wanted and perhaps as to why Red is so interested in Stanton."_

"A book? Roger Stanton wrote a book?" Ressler asks incredulously as he enters the nearby deli.

_"Okay my turn to ask you…where are you?"_

"Uh…Lance's deli," Ressler answers as he turns and looks at the sign. "I thought I'd pick up…" his voice pauses as he looks at a man that seemingly passes but then comes back and looks back in the window, locking eyes with Ressler and narrowing. "Damn," he gently curses as his right hand automatically goes to his right hip only to quickly remember – he's unarmed. "I gotta go."

_"Don? What's…" is all Liz manages before she hears a shout, a curse, a bang and then a dead line. "Don? Don!"_

Ressler's frame slightly jumps when the bottle nearby him falls to the floor and the top pops, spraying the bottom of his legs with sparkling alcohol but making the man that was sent to track him nearly get lost in the confusion. Ressler uses the distraction to head for the back door at a swift pace, the phone still slightly connected. But that connection to Liz ends as soon as Ressler's accosted.

"Hey!" The man's gruff voice growls as his hand clamps down on Ressler's wounded shoulder. His left elbow flies back, landing in his attacker's stomach and forcing the man to stumble backward. Just as he takes a few steps toward the back exit door, another attacker's hand reaches out and grabs his right upper forearm. Motivated by the fact that if it was McBeth trying to kidnap him, it was either fight back or be killed – either now or later. Neither choice was acceptable to him. He spins on his heel, punches the man in the jaw, forcing a few gasps and a scream; the distraction being put to good use in allowing Ressler to bolt for the back door and into the back alley.

"Oh damn!" Ressler shouts as a dark SUV comes skidding around the corner and then barreling down the narrow alley toward him. _MOVE! _His mind yells as he races toward the end of the street. But just as he reaches it, another dark SUV rounds the corner and races toward him; a death race with him in the middle about to get taken out of the game. Just before it's game over for good, his eyes spy a metal fire escape and takes action.

"AHHHH!" Ressler's lips utter an angry grunt as he yanks himself up into the air just as the two SUV come to a screeching halt a few seconds before they hit each other.

"Get up after him!"

He doesn't wait for his mind to confirm that whoever Stanton hired was starting a foot pursuit; he tells himself to push it…give it everything he has or he'd be the next one dying a slow painful death. A 'ping' sound is heard as a bullet ricochets off the side of the metal stairwell, embedding itself into the brickwork a few feet away. He reaches the top of the small apartment and races toward the other end, disappearing over the other side just as two men converge on the roof.

"After him!"

With his heart racing and shoulder starting to throb, Ressler can only once more curse the fact that he has no weapon or backup coming to his aid. He darts into the rundown apartment via an open roof entrance and heads for the nearest door, trying every handle and praying that one of them would open. Nothing does. He heads for the stairwell, reaching the second floor and just as his pursuers enter.

"Ah this can't be!" He groans as he pulls away from another locked door.

"Check the stairwell!"

Ressler's hand finally lands on a doorknob that turns a bit more freely than the others, the door slowly opening to offer him a few seconds reprieve. He wastes no time in getting inside and locking the door, leaning against it with a racing heart and heaving chest. He hears footsteps pounding toward him and then stop just outside the freshly locked door.

"Come on…you heard nothing. Let's move on!"

But just as Ressler is about to exhale and think he's all in the clear…the sound of a cell phone ringing changes everything.

"Wait!"

* * *

**A/N:** Uh oh… hehe so who's phone was it? Ressler's? Liz calling to give him the update on what she found about Stanton? What did she find? Was Red right? Was there a clue there? Maybe it was Red calling to give Ressler away? Or maybe Mcbeth calling one of his men? You know I love my Ressler in peril hehe so expect more of that. But I hope you also liked the few lighter moments at the start as both are starting to slowly realize they have real feelings for the other (despite Red's telling words to Liz about making her marriage work *wink*) that will continue to grow! So please do review before you go and thanks so much! Your reviews are golden and are inspiring me to find ways to extend the story

**PS: ** I hope you are all also enjoying 'Scars of the Past' as much…that story needs a bit of review lovin' so it gets an update also. *wink*


	5. Upping the Stakes

**Title: Beyond Borders  
****Chapter 5 – Upping the Stakes**

**A/N: **I am so missing our amazing show but I hope you are all still liking this story and sticking with it and are happy for an update. For those that left – sorry! to the rest please enjoy!

* * *

For a split second Ressler's world stops and his breath literally catches. His right hand automatically lifts to his chest to feel if his phone, perhaps a call from Liz, had ultimately sealed his fate.

"What?"

_"Where is my picture?"_

"I need a body in order to send your bloody picture!" The man hisses as Ressler presses his ear against the door and listens to the men on the other side; the men hired to kill him. He hears footsteps and can only assume the leader sent the two ahead to continue their search for him.

"Is Oslo in town yet? McBeth we had a deal…I will deliver Agent Ressler to y…"

_"You have twenty-four hours. You get me a picture of his dead body or I'll send him to give me yours. That is our deal! Understand!"_

"Yes…sir," the man growls as he hangs up and then stops to listen; Ressler's heart starting to beat so loudly he fears his own anxiety will literally seal his fate. But a few seconds later the head thug takes off to rejoin the rest of his hunting party. Ressler remains in place…silent and still until he dares to move, pulling his phone and then wanting to call Liz and give her an update.

"Great," Ressler groans as he looks at the dead phone in his hand before shoving it back into his pocket and then hurrying for the dirty window. He peers through one of the slats, not wanting to make any movement and draw attention to his position just in case someone was stationed outside to watch the building.

Nothing.

Ressler opens the door and carefully makes his way into the quiet hallway, his eyes darting to the left; the direction where McBeth's thugs would have gone and then heads back to the right, hoping that they weren't smart enough to figure out he'd backtrack.

But just as he steps back into the quiet stairwell, his head snaps to the left as a solid punch is thrown to his jaw.

"I got him!" The thug yells into his phone as Ressler's elbow lands in his stomach, his body pivoting to the right as his fists grab the man's suit jacket and literally flings him down the stairs. He races back up, his lungs starting to gently heave and his mind racing. He reaches the top and then spies another building close by. _Please God…let this work, _he offers a brief but silent prayer as he races toward the other rooftop, hurling himself through the air and landing on the soft gravel platform with a roll; his body grunting as it lands, rolls and then struggles to get back up.

_GET UP! MOVE NOW! _Ressler's brain yells as he slightly stumbles to his knees but gets back up and rounds the corner to the roof entrance and out of view just as the other two men who had been pursuing him earlier emerge onto the roof and look around.

"HE'S BACK ON THE STREET!" He hears them yell.

Ressler waits for a few minutes before he ducks into the stairwell and then waits and listens. Silence. He hurries down the stairwell and emerges onto the main floor and stops to listen once more. He spies the caretaker's office and hurries toward it.

"Yes can I help you?"

"FBI Agen…" he starts and then stops as the caretaker offers him a bewildered expression. "I just need to use your phone."

The man fishes around in his pocket until he pulls a quarter and hands it to Ressler. "Down the hall."

"Thanks," Ressler lightly grumbles as he takes the quarter and hurries to the left, muttering to himself about no one helping strangers anymore.

_"Don? What's going on? I've been trying to call you for the last twenty minutes," Liz's voice states in panic. _

"McBeth tried to make new friends. Look my phone is dead and I need a ride t…"

_"I'm almost there. 56__th__ and Jay right?"_

"How'd y…"

_"I'm a paranoid wife…I had your phone traced to the last position just before the battery died," she lightly quips; Ressler's face offering a strained smile in spite of his circumstances. "Are you okay?"_

"Nothing a hot bath wouldn't fix. Just don't repeat that to anyone or else," he hangs up, the small smirk from his lips fading as he hears shuffling behind him and turns to see an older woman looking at him in wonder before she disappears into her suit and quickly locks the door.

He heads for the front entrance and waits, his eyes trying to do a once over of his appearance and then wondering what shape his shoulder was in after the fresh stitching was put in place only to be attacked about half hour later. At least he had taken the Tetanus shot, that would help clear up any infection but it feels like the fighting did break the skin somewhat and that would delay the actual healing of the skin.

"Great," Ressler mutters as he watches the black SUV come to a sudden halt just outside the door. He hurries toward it and get inside; giving Liz a smile of relief and gratitude.

"You okay?"

"I am now."

"Hell of a fight?" Liz quips as she pulls into traffic and heads for home.

"You shoulda seen the other three," Ressler retorts with a small wince. "Find anything interesting at the library?"

"Actually…" Liz pauses as she pulls the book from the console beside her right arm and hands it to him. "I did."

"The Lost Son by Roger E Stanton? And this…he wrote this? No wait…"

"That's right our Stanton's middle name is Milton. Read the premise," she directs as she calls Cooper and tells him they're on their way home to meet with the Immigration people.

"Wait…we still have that meeting?" Ressler looks at her in shock. "I thought…"

"He hasn't broken through yet."

"Figures," Ressler huffs as he looks out the window, the book resting on his lap. He looks back up to see Liz's jaw set and frowns. "I'm glad my wife is paranoid," he adds lightly, hating to seem ungrateful while he literally waits for Red Reddington to reward him with his personal freedom. Her jaw loosens and he feels himself breathe an inner sigh of relief.

"I see she has reason," Liz tosses back. "When the line went dead and I couldn't get you back I feared the worst."

"And now McBeth has to report back to Stanton that he failed once more and…wait a sec…" Ressler's voice trails off.

"What?"

"I heard him mention the name Oslo."

"Oslo? Who's that?" Liz asks in haste.

"Not sure, but the guy who was on the phone with McBeth sounded scared of this guy. Real scared."

"So Stanton hires McBeth…McBeth hires whoever was chasing you and if that fails then Stanton calls in someone named Oslo to take him and McBeth out. Sure he was scared, McBeth knows if he fails, he's toast. He tries to get someone else to do his dirty work so he can go to Stanton the hero but if he fails…McBeth is dead and Stanton carries on…from prison. Damn we need…"

"I hate to say this but…"

"Call Red?" Liz concludes as Ressler grits his teeth and offers a begrudging nod.

"Wait," Ressler tells her with a small huff. Despite his phone still plugged into the SUV's charger, Ressler picks it up and dials Cooper.

_"Oslo? Any other name?"_

"No. But if you run a cross check with either Stanton or McBeth you should find…something. Let me know."

"Okay so what do you think of the book's premise?"

"So according to this he has a…LIZ LOOK OUT!" Ressler shouts just as their SUV is rammed from behind. They had turned off onto a quieter road but one that had a few construction sites and with the rain the sides were slippery, muddy and hard to ensure the SUV kept full control if suddenly forced off course.

The SUV jerks, forcing both occupants to be jarred to the left as the SUV is hit on the back right; Liz's hands frantically trying to compensate for the out of control SUV. She manages to get it back on track, Ressler's hands resting on her hip and then slowly reaching across her chest.

"I want your gun," Ressler lightly growls as she looks at him for a few seconds; his hand pausing on her side before venturing further. He pulls the gun just as the SUV jerks once more, this time to the left.

"Call for…" Liz calls out just as the SUV slides through a watery puddle; the tires skidding and forcing the speeding vehicle to swerve and both occupants to hold their breath for a few seconds. "Backup!"

Ressler rolls down the window and prepares to fire off a shot when another SUV barrels toward them.

"DON!" Liz shouts as the other SUV slams into the front left drivers side of the hood, forcing their SUV to jerk hard to the right and Ressler's grasp on the gun to be nearly lost.

"We need to get…off this road," Ressler grunts as he tries to fire off a shot; the SUV bouncing over a dirt mound and forcing his bullet to miss the mark by meters.

"Where's my backup!"

"I'm too busy shooting!" Ressler tosses back just as the back windshield explodes from a successful bullet. Both of them duck as best they can but another shot takes out the back rear tire and the SUV starts to weave in directions Liz doesn't want it to go.

Another shot blows out the small window on the front driver's side, forcing Liz to utter a small scream and Ressler to look over in haste.

"We need…"

***bang***

Another tire blows and it's only seconds before Ressler tries to pull Liz toward him as the SUV races toward a tree and then finally slams into it; forcing both airbags to deploy, their bodies to jerk forward into the soft balloon and then slam back into the seats.

"Liz…" Ressler's weary groan asks as he quickly opens his eyes and looks over at his partner.

"They're…coming," she utters with her own tormented gasp as they hear angry shouting heading their way. She tries to reach for her phone when the front driver's side door opens and two strong hands start to pull her out of the driver's seat.

"HEY!" Ressler shouts as he quickly raises the gun and fires off a shot point blank – taking out the first attacker within seconds. But before he can fire off another shot to take out the second advancing attacker, his door is pulled open and two sets of hands are trying to wrestle him out of the front passenger seat.

Four men sent, one down…three still in the game.

"McBeth wants to see you Agent Ressler!" One of the thugs growls as he tries to pry the gun from Ressler's hand.

"Like…hell," he growls in anger as he knees one in the groin and then tries to punch another in the jaw with his elbow. One of them lands a punch to his stomach, forcing his lips to gasp and his attackers to finally get him out of the busted up SUV.

Meanwhile, Liz was tangling with her own attacker and follows Ressler's suit by kicking her lone attacker in the groin and forcing him to stumble backward; another kick to his face by her boot and his stance to falter. She takes advantage of the fact that he's distracted by his own troubles and tries to push past and get around the front of the SUV to help Ressler.

But the man who attacked her isn't quite down for the count, grabs her jacket from behind and gives it a good yank backward, forcing her to stumble and trip, falling to her knees in the wet mud. Uttering a small groan about wrecking a new suit, Liz twists on her knee and tries to kick out at the man trying to pull her away from the rest of the action. She manages to kick his leg and take him down to eye level. But a swift punch to her stomach and she can only utter a cry and fall backward.

Ressler's elbow comes up to one of his attacker's nose, busting it and forcing the man to cry out in pain as fresh blood gushes forth. He hears Liz's cry and feels instant panic starting to seize him. _You have to help her! _He manages to pull away from his lone standing attacker and race toward the man who had just pulled a knife and was about to take Liz down for good.

His body hurls into the knife attacker, both of them slamming into the wet mud and rolling to the side. Liz looks up just as the other man advances and knows she can't allow Ressler to be taken to McBeth to be tortured and then slowly killed. As Ressler tangles with the other man, she lunges forward and grabs at the man's legs, using whatever strength she could muster to jerk them back and force the man to slam backward, his head hitting the side of the busted SUV and his lips to cry out.

The man with the broken nose rushes forward, grabbing Liz by the hair and forcing her to cry out in pain. Hearing her scream, forces Ressler to finish off his man and race back to help Liz, slamming into the two male bodies and letting her go free.

Liz scrambles to find the gun…any gun and at least even the odds. Just as her fingers clutch one, two strong hands grab her shoulders and try to pull her away. Liz manages to counter the move by turning and firing into the man's chest. He screams out in pain as his body falters before slamming into the muddy ground. Dead. Two men left in the game.

"Hold it right there!" Liz shouts as she gets to her knees and fires off a warning shot to the man who was about to knife Ressler. "Drop that knife or I drop you!"

The man merely offers her a sneer but raises his knife. Knowing that they wanted at least one of them alive to find out where McBeth was hiding and who actually hired them, Liz prepares to shoot the last attacker standing in the leg.

She slowly stands up, gun trained on the man who was almost daring her to shoot and prepares to fire. "I said…drop your knife."

But just before she can fire off another warning shot, another shot is heard, forcing her body to automatically jerk and then freeze. A few seconds later the man who had been threatening Ressler with a knife collapses to the ground. Dead.

One man left alive in the game.

"Liz!" Ressler shouts as he grabs her hand and pulls her toward the front of the SUV just as they are met with a hail of gunfire that explodes various pieces of glass, punctures the last exposed tire and decorates the driver's side of the inoperable vehicle.

"McBeth!" She states with an angry growl as another round punctuates the cold, afternoon air, forcing Ressler's arms to cover Liz's head and shoulders, bits of glass and aluminum raining down onto his back and head.

"Where's your phone?"

"I dropped it on the floor!" She replies with a loud voice.

"I'll tr…"

But just as the last word 'try' escapes Ressler's lips the gunfire stops and silence ensues. They remain crouched together for a few seconds before Ressler's head dares to pop up and look around. "Wait here," he tells her firmly as he crawls toward the front of the SUV and looks at the two now dead bodies lying a few meters away.

All four attackers – dead.

"Damn it!"

"What?" Liz asks in haste.

"He killed the last two left alive. They failed…and he made sure they wouldn't live to regret it or give us anything," Ressler growls through gritted teeth. "We need…" he starts as he tries to get out to get a closer look at the bodies, wanting to get their phones or ID's.

But more gunfire awaits them, forcing Ressler to dart back behind the front of the SUV for cover. He looks up to see Liz inside the SUV and can only offer a panicked expression as she utters a small yelp as bullets finally shatter the windshield.

"Liz! What the hell…" Ressler shouts as he pulls her back to his side.

"I needed my phone and the book!"

"Where's my phone?" He asks dryly. "Thoughts?"

"We have only one gun and he's on the roof…and we're…oh no," Liz utters as both look to the left to see headlights in the distance. "Reinforcements and we're almost out."

"We're outta here," Ressler states firmly as he stows his phone inside his pocket, tightly clasps her right hand with his left and bolts in the opposite direction of the vehicle carnage. A few bullets whiz past them, making small 'ping' sounds into whatever they might embed themselves in or ricochet off of. The muddy terrain and uneven surface from the construction makes it impossible for them to run in a straight line or with much success, but whatever impedes them also impedes their pursuers.

As soon as the bullets stopped firing, both look back to see the other SUV stop, collect the four dead bodies and speed away.

"Damn I hate that we got nothing again!"

"Yeah except our lives," Liz retorts dryly as Ressler looks at her in concern. "What?"

"Looks like I'm not the only one needing the warm bath," he gently replies as he removes a piece of caked dirt from her face and then starts to make sure she was really okay. "Are you hit anywhere?"

"No that was his…blood," she huffs as she looks back and frowns. "You?"

"Good thing I got my rabies shot today," he tosses back as she gives him a small headshake. "I'm fine. What time was that appointment?"

"Wha…oh damn," Liz lightly curses as she looks at her watch and then in the direction of a main street a few blocks away. "We're not going to make it."

"Call Cooper about the SUV. I'll…try to get us a cab."

The two of them hurry toward the busy street, Liz updating Cooper along the way and Ressler keeping a trained eye and a readied weapon just in case McBeth wasn't finished this round. He feels her hands gently move up the side of his face and come away with a small amount of caked muck.

"Thanks," he replies softly as she offers him a tender smile in return. "Come on," he tells her as he takes her hand once more and the two of them hurry toward the main street; finally flagging down a cab a few moments later and then heading for her apartment; their home.

"What the hell happened to you two?" The cabbie asks in wonder.

"We um…checked out that new mud wrestling place," Ressler answers in haste as Liz arches her brows.

"Yeah? Any good?"

"Was a blast," Ressler retorts dryly as Liz offers him a small smile.

"Yeah I was thinking I'd check it out," the cabbie remarks as Ressler frowns; Liz offering a small chuckle and then shrug before she pulls her phone and calls Cooper.

"Cooper, have anything on Oslo?" Ressler asks when she hangs up a few minutes later.

"Just that there is a known associate, Norman Oslo attached to Stanton's file but when he opened it there was nothing on him other than a name that was acquired during a wiretap. Nothing more. Which means…we need to talk to Red."

"But McBeth failed today."

"Did you happen to hear how long McBeth has before he's the next target?"

"I'm guessing a day which is why they haven't given up yet," Ressler huffs as he looks behind them and then back at Liz's concerned expression. "I don't know but Stanton isn't a man to suffer lightly. McBeth will try once more and then he'll be out."

"And then someone more lethal and desperate takes over…Oslo," Liz reminds him as they finally reach their apartment. Ressler pays the cabbie and then both hurry toward the front door and then inside. "You still have that gun?"

"A few rounds left, why?"

"Like you said…McBeth failed today. He knows if he doesn't get something he's the next one lying in the shallow grave," she reminds him as the two elevator doors slowly slide open. "My address is unlisted but if they could hack into your citizenship and FBI files…they'll easily find where I live."

"And then they find us," Ressler adds gravely as they round the corner and look at the two people waiting for them. A man and a woman both dressed in dark suits and "looking" like official government agents.

"Ready?" He asks softly as she slips her hand into his; her heart racing but her mind taking some small comfort in the warm squeeze his offers in return.

"Ready," she whispers as they near the two people and then stop.

* * *

**A/N:** muwhahaha yup am leaving it there *grin* lots of action in this chapter and I hope it was okay. But I did manage a few cute moments. But hmm both got pretty dirty and a bit banged up…some personal tending to is in the works perhaps? Any takers for that? Hehe and who are waiting for them? Real immigration people? Stanton's people? Avon salespeople? Haha and what will Red tell them now? Would love your thoughts as always so please do review and let me know what you thought of this hopefully nail biting action and what you'd like to see for the personal debrief hehe and thanks so much!


	6. A Little Quality Downtime?

**Title: Beyond Borders  
****Chapter 6 – A Little Quality Downtime? **

**A/N: **It seems I've lost a few readers in the last few chaps :( sorry! I hope the rest like this update and continue to support and thanks! :)

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Ressler? I'm Agent Michaels and this is Agent Bernier. We're from Immigration. I believe we had…what happened?"

"Mud wrestling," Ressler retorts in haste. "Do you have any ID?" He asks firmly as Liz's determined expression matches her partner's. The two Agent's pull out their badges; both Ressler and Liz giving a once over to the official looking badges but knowing that if the two strangers really wanted them dead, guns would have already been pulled and it would have been game over long before this.

This visit…was official.

"Mud wrestling. Really?" The female Agent Bernier inquires as she looks at Ressler as he gently nods and then smiles.

"Does wonder for your bonding time."

"I don't doubt it," Bernier replies with a small frown.

"Should we reschedule?" Ressler asks hopefully.

"It won't take too long. We just want to make sure your home is…" Agent Michaels starts.

"Not a brothel?" Liz retorts dryly as Michael and Bernier exchange amused expressions. "We've…been expecting you so let's just get this over with," she concludes; her brain uttering a sigh of relief in her not saying _'we've run across those ourselves on a case.' _Right now? Ressler was just an ordinary citizen and there was a good chance that these two were legit…so taking needless chances wasn't on the agenda right now. This meeting would have to play out – legally.

Ressler opens the door and then lets them inside; taking off his soiled jacket and then looking at Liz as they both realize they didn't fully clean everything.

"Sorry…we uh…were running a bit late this morning."

"It looks like a home," Agent Bernier comments in a friendly tone. "Mind if I take a look in the other rooms?"

Liz feels her stomach tighten as she realizes that she didn't exactly put Ressler's things on what would be his side of the bed and now wonders if they'll ask where her "_husband_" sleeps if not in the same room with her. "Sure…go ahead," Liz replies weakly as she extends her arm down the hallway.

"I can make some…coffee?" Ressler asks as Michaels nods. He knows it's probably a test to see how well he knew his way around the kitchen and how comfortable he feels in his new home. "We only have strong, hope that's okay."

"Whatever you want to make will be fine. So how do you like the neighborhood?" Michaels asks Ressler as Liz goes in search of the female Agent.

"Does he snore?"

"Only slightly," Liz replies with a small smile. "No one snored as loud as my dad."

"What does he think of all this?"

"He um…he died of cancer," Liz replies softly as Bernier looks over in remorse.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. How do you like this job?"

"It's interesting," Bernier replies as she slowly heads toward the closet and opens the doors, eyeing Ressler's suits and then turning and heading back toward the dresser. "I'm sorry if this feels like intruding."

"A little," Liz answers in truth. "But I get it."

"Did you guys really go mud wrestling?"

"Best foreplay there is," Liz retorts with a smile just as Ressler appears in the doorway. Both women turn and stare at the handsome Agent; his face instantly flushing.

"Coffee's…on," he states with a small clear of his throat.

"We're almost done," Bernier utters first; Ressler giving them a nod and then pulling out of the room as Bernier turns back to Liz. "It looks very homey and you two seem very happy and in love with each other."

_In love? She thinks…we're in love? Really? _"We're really trying to make this work," Liz answers warmly. "I'm lucky to have him here though."

"Somehow I think he feels the same way. This won't take much longer," Bernier tells Liz as she closes the dresser drawer, satisfied that it looked like two people share the same space and it looks very domestic. She pokes her head into the spare room and then looks at Liz in wonder.

"We want to make it into a spare office, slash, spare bedroom for guests and such. Or a games room…we're undecided," Liz informs the female Agent who seems to buy the somewhat lame but truthful reply and then head back into the hallway. A quick check of the bathroom, noticing all the _his and her items_ on the counter before they rejoin Ressler and Agent Michaels in the kitchen.

"Is it okay if we sit at the kitchen table?" Liz suggests. "Want to save the couch."

"Yeah normally we come home and then just jump in the shower," Ressler adds as his arm comfortably drapes around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Together?" Bernier arches her brows as both of them look at each other and automatically blush before looking back.

"Foreplay remember?" Liz tosses back as Michaels looks at Bernier in wonder; Ressler's face instantly warming.

"The kitchen table will be fine," Bernier gestures as the four of them slowly head for the table and sit down, Ressler having the coffee already poured and a small container of sugar and milk in the middle of the table.

"So how did you two meet?" Michaels asks as Liz pauses in pouring the cream into her cup. They had talked about a few living together details, but didn't have the time to really cement their stories about meeting, the brief dating period, the proposal and of course the wedding itself.

_Oh damn! We didn't talk much about this, _Ressler's mind groans as he looks at Liz before his hand gently covers hers; his skin a bit cooler from nervous anxiety.

"We actually met at the um….the mud wrestling place," Liz starts out as Ressler nods. "No we didn't use the facilities the first time. I was there on a job and he was…"

"Visiting a hot tourist destination. At least that's what the owner of the seedy motel told me," Ressler gently retorts. "Seeing her in action, was…very hot. After the arrest I was able to get a few minutes and got her name and number. Said I would be in town for the rest of the week and I asked her out. She said yes and…"

"The rest is history?" Michaels arches his brows.

"Somewhat," Liz lightly laughs as Ressler looks at her with a small frown. "Well I did wonder a few things about you. But otherwise we just hit it off right from the start and…"

"Spent the entire week together and then when I was leaving I told her I was coming back with a ring and…I did. She said yes and now…the rest is history."

The four of them talk a bit more; both Ressler and Liz feeling more at ease being in close proximity of each other and around the two strangers so much so that their stories were melding more and more and both of them sounding as if they really had been in love for years instead of just the early stages of full blown attraction. Finally the hour starts to draw to a close and the tension is all but dissipated.

"Well you two seem to have a very loving and natural relationship. It's easy to spoke fakes so we just have to check out all angles."

"Of course. Anything else?" Liz asks in haste.

"Not at this time. Thank you for your time. We'll submit our report this afternoon and then we'll be in touch for another check-up if the paperwork is still in progress. If not, and everything goes through we'll wish you both all the best right now and say take care and good day," Agent Bernier tells them in truth.

The four of them stand up and slowly walk toward the door, Ressler's arm comfortably wrapped around Liz's waist, her body leaning into his as both Agent's give them friendly nods before taking their leave.

_"Think they'll last?" Michaels asks as he and his partner slowly head down the hall toward the elevator._

_"Oh yeah," Bernier replies knowingly. "It's in the fine print," she replies with a grin; her mind already acknowledging the message buzzing in her purse._

_'I owe you. Red.'_

"Well?" Ressler turns and leans against the door, looking at Liz in wonder. "Think we passed?"

"With flying colors. We could convince anyone we're…married," she gently swallows as he cocks his head. "What?"

"You have...something…hold on…" he leans in closer, trying to pick out small twig that had embedded itself into some muck matted hair. But as he leans in, the warm scent of her coupled with the faint scent of intense orange starts to play with his desire and his hands suddenly drop from fishing around in her hair to resting on her warm cheeks, gently cupping them as he leans in closer, at first tasting her mouth but then hungrily devouring them as her body suddenly presses into his.

"Foreplay?" He looks at her in amusement as she nods and leans back in to him.

"Yes so shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure," Ressler agrees as he starts to devour her chin and moving down, not caring about the small bits of dirt on her soft skin; his mind driven with pleasure and the conquest of claiming her body for himself.

"Ohh…" her lips utter a soft moan as she roughly pushes him up against the wall, one hand firmly grabbing a handful for short, dirt clumped blond hair and the other dropping to his waist.

"Oh damn…" he growls as his hands leave her face, his lips nipping at her neck as her body perfectly arches into his strong grasp.

"Oh yes…" Liz utters his husky scent locks into her hungry desire, forcing her hands to start to pull at his shirt, wanting desperately to disrobe him and release all the sexual tension that she had been allowing to build toward him for the past…_oh hell since we first met!_

"I want you…" Ressler tells her as he flips them around so that he's now pressing her up against the wall, sexual desire completely taking over rash thought or reason. Her back arches once more into his grasp, her lips uttering a pleasurable moan as his hands start to pull at her top. But as soon as her hands rest on his injured shoulder, his lips utter a different kind of gasp and the moment is broken; both of them pulling apart a foot and instantly the heat cools them both down.

"Sorry," Liz whispers as she gently peels away the rest of his shirt. "You have something stuck…in the stitching, hold on."

Her fingers carefully puck the small piece of wood, forcing his lips to offer a small wince. "Don…"

"Right…it's too soon," he agrees with a tight jaw. "But you still have…" his fingers come away with a small twig from her matted hair and show it to her, "this. I saw you wince when you sat down," he mentions tenderly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired and sore."

"Have the shower first and…"

"I honestly don't mind waiting," she tells him warmly as she looks at his shoulder. "Can you get that wet?"

"Not supposed to but it'll be okay."

"Come with me," she gestures as she turns and heads for the kitchen; Ressler watching in fascination as she pulls out the plastic wrap and duct tape and holds them up.

"Kinky," he retorts as her face instantly warms. She cleans and then covers the wound, sealing the edges with the duct tape and looking at him with much satisfaction.

"Better get going," she tells him with a small frown, her eyes resting on his bare chest and wondering what it would be like to help him get cleaned up; her mind of course hoping he'd return the favor – the two of them naked under the hot water, soapy bodies intertwined and…._snap out of it! _

"Laundry," Liz mutters to herself as she slowly heads for her bedroom and looks at the large bed, her eyes drifting over to the other side of the bed – the empty side…_his side? _She hears Ressler in the other room, mumbling to himself before he heads into the bathroom and the door closes. She closes her eyes as her mind drifts back moments earlier to when their bodies were pressed up against, lips devouring each other and hearts both racing toward the same outcome. _He wanted it as much as you…we haven't even had our first date yet…but you're married…only technically! _

Liz tosses her dirtied suit jacket into the open laundry bin and then starts to unbutton her blouse, her mind trying to push aside the image of Ressler's firm, naked body under the hot streams. She rubs her face with her hands and continues to slowly undress, unzipping her pants and then tossing them aside.

She quickly remembers that she's left something in the living room in her purse and heads into the hallway. However, as she nears the bathroom with the open door, she automatically pauses, her heart starting to pick up the pace. She hears him utter a small curse and pokes her head into the door to see what was going on.

But as soon as her eyes rest on his frame under the streams, she knows she's doomed. Worse still, when he looks up, their eyes lock and he slowly opens the door for her to enter. No words are spoken…none needed as she knows she's already well on her way to accepting the invitation. Her fingers swiftly undo the clasp on her bra, her panties next and her steps few as they take her to the entrance of the shower.

Ressler's right arm instantly wraps around her naked waist, pulling her tightly against his hot, wet frame as his left arm closes the shower door to keep the heated water inside the small, tiled stall.

"I want this…you…" she gasps hungrily as her lips start to nip his neck; his desire for her growing harder and harder by the second. His lips utter a hungry growl as hands leave her lips and slowly slide up her wet frame, resting on her chest and starting to explore her ample flesh, her back arching and her body begging for his to make the union complete.

"Oh yes…" she gasps as his hands apply some pressure to her chest, the tingling sensations of pain mingle with the bursts of pleasure, her fingers grabbing his hair and giving his head a good tug, forcing his body to respond with added fervor and forcing him to act.

"I want you," Ressler tells her in a low growl as he pushes her up against the warmed tiles, gently propping her up with his hips so that they were able to finally connect – their intimate union complete.

"Oh yes!" Liz utters as her eyes squeeze shut as their bodies continue to move together as one. "That feels…do it again…" she gasps as the strength of his weight pushes her slightly up against the tiles, her hands grabbing his bare back and squeezing the skin with added pressure.

"You're amazing…and beautiful," he manages between heated pants as he offers another bout of energy into her waiting and willing frame.

"Again…" she manages as she bows her head and silences him with another hungry kiss, her hands sliding down his smooth back and lower.

"Liz…" her name slides off his wet lips with a satisfied moan, before her hands come up to his neck and then his wet hair, pulling back with force and forcing the tension to be felt all the way down to his below his waist and causing him to react accordingly; her own body on the receiving end of the pleasure he was feeling.

"Don't…stop…" she pants as the streams of water seems to pulse with the rhythm of their rapidly beating hearts.

"So…close…" he manages weakly as he looks directly into her warm blue eyes, seeing his own hungry desire mirrored in the dark pools before him. A few seconds later their lips lock in a heated dance, tongues teasing each other and pleasurable moans escaping the corners between searing kisses.

"Now…Don…oh god yes now!" Liz calls out as his body offers one last burst of energy; his frame flooding hers with inner warmth as the hot water continues to rain down upon them. His lips offer a hearty growl at the same moment; the union complete and both of them gently gasping for air.

"Wow," she whispers as she literally collapses into his strong grasp, her head lolling onto his shoulder as his arms encircle her and hold her tightly against him until he feels his legs begging for some relief and they regrettably pull apart.

"That was perfect," he tells her in truth as his hands cup her face and he completes the heated romp with one last passionate kiss; she can only nod in agreement and firmly kiss him in return.

"I think we used up the monthly ration of hot water," she gently snickers as she reaches for the soap. But she willingly relinquishes it to him, closing her eyes once more as he tenderly massages her skin with the soap. "Don…" she moans as his hands move lower.

"I'll let you finish up," he whispers in her ear as he kisses her on the soft lobe and then pulls back with a warm gaze.

"This changes everything," Liz whispers as she offers him a small frown.

"It's just moved things up," he tells her in truth. "Or…"

"No, you're right. I wanted this as much as you," she confesses. "But it still changes things. My…husband," she tells him as she looks down at the shining band of gold on her finger and then back up at him in wonder. He plants one last watery kiss on her plump lips before he gets out of the shower to dry off and let her finish on her own.

Liz leans against the warmed tiles and squeezes her eyes shut, her mind racing. _My husband…we just bonded – sexually…we can't go back now. Ever. Do I even want that?_

She opens her eyes, watching him exit the room and knows the answer to the somewhat rhetorical question – she wouldn't want to go back even if she could. But there would be a time when she would be forced to face that. The wheels were in motion to get paperwork reinstated and then he'd have his life back…a life that was, before all this, separate from her. Would he want to go back? Could he? _But we aren't officially married…only on paper and that…_

"Oh I hate this," she chastises herself as she finishes up in the shower and gets out, quickly drying off and pulling on a pair of shorts and tee to sleep in.

"I called Cooper with an update," Ressler comes up to her in the hallway, also dressed and wearing sweatpants and a tee-shirt. "Stanton is asking to see his lawyer tomorrow and McBeth is still in the wind. Still nothing on Oslo other than what we learned and no sign of Red," he sighs heavily.

"I'll text him and let him see what he knows about Oslo. If anyone knows Stanton's dirty little secrets and his inside world along with his henchmen it's Red," Liz mentions as he gives her a nod and a small frown.

"And the book?"

"Ah yes…the book," Liz nods as she turns and heads back into her bedroom. She eases herself down onto her side, picks up her purse and then looks up to see Ressler leaning in the doorway. "You can come in."

"If I do…I might not want to leave."

"I don't mind."

"Okay," he agrees in satisfied warmth as he eases himself down onto the other side of the bed, lingering in a semi-seated position for a few seconds, as if testing out the situation before easing himself down all the way; his body slightly propped up on the pillows.

"Feel like doing some reading?" Liz holds up the book as Ressler nods and gestures for her to come closer.

"I promise I don't bite…too hard," he hands her back the line she had given him a few days earlier. Her cheeks slightly warm as she hands him the book and then leans up against his warm frame. It was almost worse, as his fresh, clean scent was once again playing with her senses. But the same is also true for him; his mind going into overdrive as soon as she leans up against him, a few damp strands teasing the bare parts of his forearm.

"I'll text and you read."

"Okay…let's see what we have here," Ressler mentions in a low undertone as he opens the book and starts to read the preface. But about ten minutes later, Ressler looks down to see Liz asleep, her lips slightly parted and dark lashes resting on soft, flushed cheeks.

He leans in and plants a small kiss on the top of her head and exhales as he closes his eyes for a few brief seconds. "You're right," he whispers as he opens them and then looks back down the book in his grasp and over at her phone. "This changes everything…my wife."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I had to give them a bit of a break from the action with the legit agents and give them their first steamy connection (b/c hey it was building up right? Hehe) *phew* been a while since I wrote anything this romantic so I hope it wasn't too weak! Lol hope it was as steamy as I wanted it to be (of course within the T rating guidelines). And yes always have a reminder that Red is watching (did you like Agent Bernier) and trying to maneuver a few things hehe but the danger of course is still very much alive. So now that they've intimately bonded how will that change things? Any second thoughts for either of them? How will it up the emotional investment now, especially since Ressler is still marked for death? Will Liz lose her husband or will they stop Stanton and his men in time? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	7. Dangerous Liaisons

**Title: Beyond Borders  
****Chapter 7 – Dangerous Liaisons**

* * *

_My wife…_Liz's mind swirls with the sentiment as her eyes flutter open a few hours later. She gently cocks her head and looks up to see Ressler's head lolled to the left and his eyes also closed. _Did I actually hear him call me his wife or was I just dreaming that? And now…_she frowns as she looks at the time. _Do I send him back to the couch or…we just had sex…it's not like falling asleep in the same bed will change things…sex did that already!…we're married…no we're not…legally we are….ah!_

"Liz?" Ressler's sleepy voice is heard, pulling her warm sapphire gaze up to meet his.

"Did I wake you?"

"No…I uh…what time is it?"

"Almost midnight. I think I fell asleep but I remember you realizing Stanton has a son."

"Would certainly explain Red's interest," Ressler frowns as he gently tucks a dark strand behind her ear. "He finds the boy, he has whatever leverage he wants over Stanton."

"That's why Stanton didn't leave," Liz adds as she tries to sit up, her body offering some fresh aches and her lips slightly wincing. "We can talk more in the morning."

"I should go…get some sleep," Ressler yawns as he puts the book on the small bedside table and then starts to pull away.

"You don't have to go," she utters in an almost deft whisper as her hand quickly rests atop his, stopping his actions and forcing him to look back in torment.

"If I don't leave now…I might never," he confesses in truth.

"I want you to stay."

"Are you sure?"

"I…" she pauses as her heart starts to race. "I am. I was scared at first but I can't deny I have feelings for you and sending you back to the couch after we…"

"Had hot sex in the shower," he gently retorts as her face instantly warms and her head nods in agreement. "I want to stay."

Her face rewards his confession with a warm smile as they both tuck under the covers and the lights are turned off; Liz snuggling into his embrace as his strong arms wrap around her and hold her close.

"Goodnight," both offer at once and then gently snicker before sleep whisks them both away into the darkness.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, Ressler awakens first and looks down at Liz's beautiful face as she sleeps so peacefully beside him and he smiles; his mind feeling an odd sense of contentment that he hadn't felt in a very long time. He wouldn't deny the romp in the shower was amazing and he would hope they'd do it again, but even having her close to him…her body leaning against his as they just read or talked was soothing. It was odd. It was new. But it was something that he didn't want to let go of. _But when I get my paperwork all figured out…then what? _As he watches her slowly stirring to life again, he pushes that somewhat morbid thought to the back of his mind, telling himself he'd deal with it when the time actually came.

"Morning," she greets him with a slight stretch.

"Morning, I…" is all he manages before his fingers accidently pump her side, evoking a sudden burst of laughter from her lips. "Ticklish?" He arches his brows in wonder.

"No I'm laughing at your bed head," she tosses back with a playful smile. "I was wondering if you hopped out of bed in the morning with your hair perfectly slicked back. Now I see you don't."

"First off I don't hop," he smiles as he leans in closer. "Secondly…I think you were ticklish."

"Oh is that a fact Mr. Ressler?"

"Yes it is Mrs. Ressler," he states huskily as he leans in for an early morning kiss. But it's only mere seconds before she has him flipped onto his back and her on top, holding his wrists above his head. "Could get used to this."

"Good," she whispers as she leans in closer, happily keeping him her captive as she presses her lips to his and hungrily devours them; her mind drinking in his warm, husky scent. But before they can get too far, the phone rings and her frame flops down on his.

"If it's Red, I'm going to personally kill him," Ressler growls as Liz's lips chuckle as she reaches for the phone.

"This isn't a good time," Liz answers, looking down with a grin at Ressler still beneath her, her eyes not checking the number first.

_"Should I call back then?"_

"Tom." Liz states more than questions, Ressler feeling her body instantly seize atop his; his jaw hardening seconds later.

_"Liz? Are you um…alone?"_

"No…now is fine. What's up?" She stammers in haste.

_"I know I left a few things there and I was wondering…I guess I should come and get them."_

"Yeah, now's not a good time. Work is just…"

_"Right…work…" Tom huffs as Liz's brow furrows. "Okay. Well let me know then. I guess since you've moved on I should do the same and stop hoping for something I obviously won't get. Let me know Liz. Bye."_

Liz hears the line disconnect in her ear and looks down at Ressler with a small frown as her jaw sets.

"What did he want?" Ressler inquires with a small hint of disdain as he slowly sits up, Liz folding back onto her knees.

"He um…he wanted to come get his things."

"Good timing," Ressler retorts in sarcasm as Liz looks at him squarely. "You have to admit it."

"We can get the mood back later," she mentions quietly as his jaw softens.

"Leave the box with me and then tell him to come get it."

"Then I return to a crime scene?" Liz counters as Ressler offers a wry glance. "I can handle this. You have bigger issues to worry about."

"Text Red and tell him I'm meeting him today for an update," Ressler tells her in a determined tone as he leans in and kisses her on the forehead. "I don't mind dealing with Tom."

Before she can utter another word, he pulls back and regrettably leaves the warm nest of covers; Liz watching him head into the other room before she flops back with a small growl. _Tom…now? really?_

She hears Ressler in the other room and quickly reaches for her phone.

_'What's on your agenda for today?' _she texts Red and then starts to get dressed for the day.

_'Brunch, a Monet viewing and a hostile takeover. The usual. And yours? Did you and your husband really enjoy the new mud wrestling place? I'll have to check it out then.'_

"Figures," she gently grumbles about the mud wrestling comment. But her gaze lingers on his words about the hostile takeover.

_'Ressler needs to meet.'_

_'Husband getting restless?'_

_'About to climb the walls. Humor him.'_

_'Your wish is my command. How was the library outing?'_

With that Liz dials Red's number. "You knew Stanton has a son."

_"Was all that mud hard to wash off?"_

"What is your interest in Stanton's son?"

_"All business first thing. Lizzy, I'm going to have to have a word with your husband so you wake up on the right side of the bed. Stanton's son is the heir to his vast empire. I have no interest in his son. However, I always have interests in vast empires."_

"Hostile takeover. You know where his son is don't you? Keeping Stanton behind bars ensures whatever little plan you've concocted goes through."

_"Little? Come now Lizzie, when do I ever do anything that's little," Red lightly chuckles._

"Red, Don's life is on the line here because of all this," her tone swiftly softens.

_"He's getting to you isn't he. Tell me is he still sleeping on the couch? Now even that's too cold for me."_

"Where is Stanton's son?"

_"I can assure you whatever ripples this hostile takeover makes, will not affect your husband's reentry into the real world. That is still on schedule, but if poor old Donald is bored and wants to hear it from me, I'll indulge him. Three o'clock by the Old Time Café. They have great carrot muffins. Tell him to be on time."_

"Red…Red!" Liz growls as Ressler's frame appears in the doorway. She notices an amused look on his face and realize she's only wearing her dress pants and bra.

"Red's doing things your way as usual?" He tosses out dryly as she reaches for a navy camisole.

"He said be at the Old Time Café at 3."

"And Stanton's son?"

"He's in it for the money but that was a given," Liz replies as she reaches for a navy blouse and then pops her around the closet door to see him still lingering. "He said your paperwork is on schedule."

"Good…that's…good," Ressler says as his mood slightly sinks; his brain now racing to as to why suddenly he was so remiss as to leaving when he just got here. _You know why…_his brain reminds him firmly. _You've bonded in the most intimate way possible. You care for her and those feelings will only get stronger. How can you go back to the way it was after all this? _He knows the answer but won't contemplate it right now. _What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if this is just a distraction while Tom is…damn it Tom!_

"I know being used by Red is…"

"Common place by now?" Ressler retorts as Liz walks toward him.

"Cynic," she smirks as she pecks his lips and then pushes past him into the hallway. "Red's after something bigger."

"Meanwhile I just sit around until 3pm? Doing what?"

"Cooper won't mind if you come with me and wait at the office until just before 3."

"The…office," Ressler shakes his head as Liz smiles. "Sounds so…normal."

"Normalcy is overrated. T…" Liz starts and then stops as she bites her tongue and looks away; Ressler slowly coming up behind her.

"I know he was a part of your life before I came into it like this," his warm voice resounds in her ear as his hand gently rests on her forearm. "I don't mind if you use his name once and a while."

She turns to see him offer a small smirk and feels herself relax a little at his teasing tone. "Tom always asked me to get a normal office job. He…he didn't get it. I should make breakfast."

"It's his loss but…"

"But what?"

"But I hope it stays that way," he tells her in truth as she looks up in small surprise.

"I'm not interested in having a life with Tom again."

"Good."

And that was it, at least for now. The two of them go about their breakfast before Liz calls Cooper to tell him, Ressler would be coming with her until his meeting with Red.

"Anything?" Liz asks as they slowly meander through early morning DC traffic; the two of them on the lookout for McBeth, Norman Oslo or anyone else Roger Stanton was sending after Ressler.

"So far so…good," Ressler comments in truth as they near their professional home back. He pulls into the secure covered parking lot and stops the car.

"Now we just need to get through the rest of the day. Take an escort with you when you go to see Red."

"Not really in to threesome's."

"I'll remember that," she groans. "Don…"

"I'm more worried about being seen in public at a café with Red than going head to head in a shootout with one of McBeth's goons. Will he make me drink tea?" Ressler gently moans as Liz can't help but snicker. "What?"

"Keep it up and I'll put the hood on you," she replies firmly as they head toward the elevator.

"Use it at home later," he tosses back as one of the heavily armed guards looks at him in amusement. "She likes to be in control."

Liz shakes her head but can't help but offer a small smirk as they enter the elevator. "That'll give them something to talk about."

"More like be jealous over," he counters as the two heavy doors open and both exit to see Cooper watching them in concern.

"Anything on Stanton?"

"His lawyer just left. Again more gibberish."

"If we get his son first we'll hold the ultimate bargaining chip," Ressler tells them in truth.

"We need to find him first," Liz reminds them as they head toward Cooper's office.

"You two okay?"

"I will be when Red Reddington hands me my old life back," Ressler grumbles as he looks directly at Cooper.

Liz hears the contrite tone but reminds herself that as playful as Ressler is in private, mostly private, around Cooper it was business as usual; this was a small blip, an visual inconvenience and soon his two top agents would be back to normal.

"Any word from Red?"

"I'm meeting him at 3pm today," Ressler responds.

"When we ran a check there was no mention of a son?" Liz asks Cooper, hoping to change the subject and direct her worried mind toward something else.

"We didn't know until this morning that we had to look for one," Meera pipes up. "But now we can run a check with any known mistresses and see what happens."

"Well he's been married a bunch of times," Ressler responds dryly.

"In that month he must have mentioned at least one name."

"Actually he's only been married twice and after the last one died he swore off anything serious," Ressler informs them as he looks at the screen, turning back a few quiet seconds later to see three sets of eyes watching him intently. "That's what he told me. He's had a few flings but nothing serious. When his wife died it was rumored that his money was willed to Don Carlito's favorite charity."

"The Columbian drug lord? They've never had any dealings," Meera starts.

"That we know of," Liz pipes up.

"But if he does have a son as Red claims then it was a clever rouse. He would then have every governmental agency watching Carlito while he works at establishing his son as heir to his empire. In case of his death, the son gets everything."

"But parental instinct comes first and Stanton felt the noose starting to tighten, tried to run but couldn't find his son and lingered and was caught," Cooper concludes. "Think Red has the son already and is just playing a game?"

"Wouldn't surprise any of us," Liz retorts dryly. "He'll wait until the last possible moment before he plays his final card if it suits him best."

"And then what? He can't have…"

"The name on the will transferred to his?" Ressler interjects. "Why not? Overnight I was turned into the invisible man. What better way to stick it to Stanton than to take his empire by finding the son he tried too hard to keep locked away from the world?"

"Something about Ressler's paperwork brought Red out for all this. Stanton made a mistake and now he's desperately trying to call in any favors," Liz ponders audibly. "But what? What could have been opened when that happened?"

"Maybe the fact that Roger Stanton's son, Kyle Staton's mother is also in the process of applying for immigration status," Aram's voice is heard as all four turn and stare at him in shock.

"What? Just because I'm busy doesn't mean I wasn't listening," he smiles as he presses a button and a female face appears on the large overhead screen. "Meet Miss Conchita Carlito."

"What?" Cooper asks in shock. "Any relation to…"

"Yes, she's Don Carlito's daughter. However, her immigration form states her name as Conchita Santos."

"How did you find this out?"

"Stanton's man was so busy unlocking all the paperwork to get to Ressler that he did a mass open and her name was caught in the letter batch of Q, R and S. That's how Red's man found out about her and the boy. She's slowly working her way through the system so that if something were to happen to Stanton, she would be able to take him into her own legal custody until he was of age to leave."

"Stanton would be assured that his empire was secure if she was a legal citizen. Where is she in the process?"

"Days away. All this internal meddling by Stanton's man and then Red's, and a bit by ours, overloaded the system, but it could be less than a week and she's approved."

"Red finds the boy and he disappears the legal guardian, takes out Stanton and walks away laughing all the way to the bank," Liz postulates. "Hostile takeover."

"We need to find this Conchita Santos before Red or even McBeth does. We need to put her on ice until we find the boy."

"We find her…we find the boy," Ressler remarks as Liz looks at him.

"She might not give up her son if she knows it'll mean his life."

"It will if we don't find them both," Cooper states firmly as he looks at Meera. "Go with keen and bring Conchita back. Red helped us get Stanton but we all know that Red has his own agenda most of the time. We need to make sure ours plays out first. Go."

Meera nods before she stands up and then hurries past Ressler with Liz at her side.

"And I get to sit and what? Contemplate life?" Ressler offers in sarcasm.

"Filing?" Aram adds as Ressler shoots him a warning glance and he quickly retreats to his desk.

"Whatever it is, do it here until 3pm. Stanton's men can't get down here without a pass."

"You sure about that?" Ressler tosses back to Cooper who merely looks at him in frustration.

"You two okay from yesterday?"

"A few bumps and bruises, but otherwise fine. Figures Red's stake in this would be monetary."

"Take backup with you this afternoon."

"Why? If I want I can…just push a button and see where Red Reddington is at all times," Ressler responds.

"Peace of mind," Cooper tells him firmly. "That wasn't a request."

"Right," Ressler huffs as he heads for a chair beside Aram and watches as he continues to research Stanton's file.

XXXXXXXX

"Was a close call yesterday," Meera comments as her and Liz head toward the address given them by Aram.

"Too close. But we managed to make it to the immigration hearing in time."

"How frustrating. So what's it like sharing personal space with Ressler?" Meera inquires. Liz's mind suddenly flashes to them fully intertwined in a passionate embrace, her face instantly flushing. "Liz?"

"Interesting," she replies with some truth as she looks over with a small smile. "But he's frustrated waiting on Red and I can't blame him. I would be too. I am," she gently grumbles as Meera smiles. "What?"

"But at the same time, you like it?" She dares to question as Liz's warm smile quickly betrays her. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Good. Because in a few days…this could be all just a distant memory."

"Maybe."

"Are we there yet?" Liz retorts as both women lightly laugh.

XXXXXXXX

"Just watch your back."

"Okay I'll report back as soon as I have something concrete," Ressler calls out to Cooper as he pulls away from his own desk and heads toward the elevator to go up. "We'll probably just have tea and talk about something stupid. One of Red's games to keep me angry at him."

Cooper offers Ressler's verbal tirade a small smirk as he gives him a firm nod and then watches the elevator doors close. Then he turns and heads back to Aram.

Ressler tells the FBI appointed driver to wait in the dark SUV while he goes and talks to Red on his own. "You're still in line of sight. That should appease Cooper."

He gets out of the truck and heads across the street for the small café. "Naturally he's late," Ressler grumbles as he sits down at a small empty table and starts to scan the surrounding area for his wily nemesis. "I'm waiting for someone," he casually waves the curious waiter away before settling back into his chair. His mind starts to drift toward Liz and what she might find if anything at Stanton's mistresses place. But that notion is not allowed to carry on for very long as he looks up to see a familiar silhouette walking toward him.

Ressler looks up with a small scowl just as Red approaches. "About ti…" is all Ressler manages before Red's hand shows a small caliber pistol hidden in its fold.

"Get up now Agent Ressler," Red demands with a small hiss.

"What the hell?"

* * *

**A/N:** muwhahaha so tossing in a few angsty elements. Tom for one. Don't hate me but I did have him planned to show up and create a bit of tension but don't worry…our couple's long term future is hehe (but the path might not be as smooth as hoped for). What will it be like when Tom shows up? And of course with Ressler in danger how will that affect Liz's on the job performance when not with him? A bit more of the back story into Stanton and hope that was okay. But um…Red…who's side are you on? lol would love your thoughts as they help me to update faster for you all so please do review before you go and thanks!


End file.
